Cyber Sekiryuutei
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Issei Hyoudou. Pervert. Boob freak. That's his title. But was it true? After the summer vacation, let see if that's true or not? Rewrite of 'Project' Stories. Crossover with 'Watch dogs' with some element from 'Isekai Smartphone'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Watch Dog

Kuoh Academy. It was originally an all-girls school but then one day it was change to co-ed. And thus… many males came here for a chance to get a girlfriend. And that's… included the infamous 'Pervert Trio' of Kuoh as well. And the day is start by the sound of the girl beating the protagonist Issei Hyoudou.

Today is the same. Issei Hyoudou going with the two 'friends' Matsuda and Motohama to peek at the high school girl. And those two friends after taking all the time 'peeking', they leave Issei back for a beating. But the only different is…

"**Honestly partner. Can you act seriously for once?**" Asked a deep voice at his right hand

"Hey… it's breast Draig!" Said Issei

"**Then ask 'them' to let you see. I mean… it's not like they 'mind'.**" Said Draig

"Are you serious? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? I asked them for one time, and that woman make me pay back 10 times." Said Issei

"**10 times? Puh-lease. That job is way too easy for you to be exact.**" Said Draig

"Oi do you know how I almost died because of 'that' job? And let me remind you that you even suggest that to destroy 'them' in the first place." Asked Issei

"**So? I don't understand that why don't you just go with a 'bang'? Much flashier and much faster.**" Said Draig

"We need to track to the 'source' Draig. If we killed them all, won't that make my work much longer?" Asked Issei tired

That's right. Ever since he came back from 'vacation', he had been stuck with a dragon in his arm. The reason why:

(Flash Back)

Issei right now is in the hotel that his father win a price for a trip. Issei right now turning his laptop on for Eroge site. But to his displease, the web is blocked and it required donation. So he's hacked the website and take all the video to himself. Issei laughed at his work and then

"Huh what's this?" Asked Issei as he then found a port in the web of the hotel. He then take a look and found some kind of… magic ritual?

"Let see… where is this port at?" Issei then traced back to it as he then found the basement.

"Gotcha… now let's see what do we have here?" Asked Issei as he accesses to the camera.

He logged in the camera in the basement then he found

"H-Help me…" Said a teenage male as he tried to run from the man who chanting something weird.

The man then stop chanting as he stabbed the boy. Issei looked surprise at that then the surrounding start to change as the stream disconnected.

"What the?" Asked Issei as the hotel start to change as well.

"What is this?" Asked Issei as he grabbed his laptop as he makes his way to the hall.

To his surprise, the hall is… empty. And it was too quiet as well. He then heard a 'thumb' sound as something were dropped. Issei took a look at the source to see a security guard… who died by bleeding out.

"W-What the?" Issei stepped back in shock. He starts to calm down as he covers his mouth as he inspect the corpse

"_This is weird. The bleeding is like something ripped off his skin with it teeth. But it's too small to be some wild animal._" Though Issei

Issei then found one thing on the guard.

"A stun gun? Well, better than nothing." Said Issei as he takes the gun and search for other place.

Meanwhile at the outside, the police already outside surrounding the building.

"Inspector Habara. This is the place." Said a young detective

"Tch. It seems that we are a little too late huh?" Asked Habara

"But still, the witness report is…" Said the young detective

"Hmph! Rookie. Listen… this kind of case is already go far back to the old day. I suggest after this, go and dig up those files." Said Habara as he brings up his gun "For now, we're going in. Take off the safety lock of the gun."

"Heeyy~ you two gentleman? Perhaps you could wait a moment?" Asked a voice

The two surprise at hearing the voice as they turn to the source.

"Nosogi? … is it Nosogi?" Asked Habara

"It's been a while Habara-san. Is this guy here… a rookie?" Asked Nosogi

"Yeah, my partner Miwatari." Said Habara as Miwatari just look at the exchange

Nosogi then jump down and said "Anyway, may I take care of this?"

"Eh? What do you…" "Tch… so it really was the case huh? Got it, we'll wait. I'll report to the higher up." Said Habara cut off Mitawari

"Ehhh?" Asked Mitawari surprise

"Thank you Habara-san. Now if you excuse me…." Said Nosogi as she goes in.

After that, Mitawari then asked Habara with a confuse look that why is a civilian woman is entering the scene. Habara just sighed as he explained to him about Nosogi.

Back inside the hotel, Issei after trying to find a way out, he was encounter a walking abomination of science.

"What the? Zombie?" Asked Issei

The zombie turns to him but Issei managed to hide quick as the zombie didn't found him. Issei sighed in relief as he then took a look at it mumbled "Well… I guess I know what was leaving the wound to the guard."

Issei then looks down at his stun gun as he mumbled "But will this be enough? I mean, my opponent is not exactly a living being."

Issei then tinker to the gun a little bit as he said "This better work."

Issei then slowly aim at the zombie as he fired the gun electrocute the zombie burning it. Issei then said "Well… so glad that it's work. It's a good thing that I watched the show."

Issei then walks for a little bit as he then found a group of 3 zombie wandering around the hall.

"_Damn it. If I fire just 1 of them, no doubt the other will find me. Wait, that's right…_" Though Issei as he brings out some scraps. He then put them together into…

"All right then. This should do." Said Issei as he inspect the handmade shock grenade. Issei then throw it at them and then shot the grenade making the electric spread out shocking them. But unfortunate for Issei, the shock is not powerful enough as they then march to him.

"Shit! Damn it!" Said Issei as he dashes off quickly. But it seems the zombies were manipulate as the other already blocking his way.

"Damn it! What am I going to do now?" Asked Issei worried

"**Perhaps you require some assistance?**" Asked a voice

"Eh wait where are you?" Asked Issei

"**There's no time! If you want to live, then repeat after me.**" Said the voice

Issei doesn't know what the voice is but he's already ran out of option. He repeated the word "WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!"

And armor forming out of him covering him from head to toe as he felt power coursing through him.

"Wait what in the world is this?!" Said Issei shocked

"**Eye in the front. Take them down now.**" Said the voice as Issei then deliver a punch, kick sending the zombies away. After a while, then suddenly a black fog appear in the middle of the group as they advancing to him.

"What the?" Issei tried to hit it but no available. The fog was about to attack him as he then step back dodging it. Issei then said "Oi, does this suit have some kind of abilities or weapon?"

"**Unfortunate, I only able to boost your stat up only. And it won't be able to help you fight these things.**" Said the voice

"Wait 'boosting'?" Asked Issei as he looks at his stun gun. "Hey, can you boost weapon?"

"**Well… of course. What do you want to boost on?**" Asked the voice

"Then boost this gun on my hand." Said Issei

"**It will only able to fire once since I don't think it can withstand the power at all.**" Said the voice

"That's all the card I have. Now do it!" Said Issei

BOOST TRANSFER

2 sound were heard as the gun glow with red light. Issei then run to lure them into one spot as he aims "Take… this!"

DOPAN. A loud sound was heard as the blast is so strong that it blast through the wall making a small smoking hole. The black fog were hit by it as they dispel.

"**Well done partner. I got to say though, for your first supernatural battle, you're not half bad.**" Said Draig

"Thanks." Said Issei as the gun in his hand broke down to many pieces.

Issei then heard the zombies getting closer as he prepare to fight then suddenly 'BURST' a voice was heard as the armor disappear.

"What the? My body?" Asked Issei

"**Not good. I forgot about this. Oi partner run now!**" Said the voice

"Like… hell… I can!" Said Issei as he strugging to stand as he then fall down. But before he falls to the ground, someone already got him as he heard

"Good job holding out. I'll take it from here." Said Nosogi as she gently put him down as she killed all the zombies

After a while, Issei starts to waking up as he looks around "Yo finally awake?"

Issei surprise as he looks to the right as a woman waving his hand at him.

"Wait who are you?" Asked Issei as he subconsciously using 'Booster Gear'

"wowow… Easy there. Name is Nosogi Ren. I'm the one who just saving you. Since you are unconscious, I can't leave you so I have to wait for you to wake up." Said Nosogi

"**She's telling the truth partner. After saving you, she has been staying beside you ever since you're down.**" Said Draig

"Still, to think a wielder of 'Booster Gear' is here and a young boy like you have it in the first place." Said Nosogi

"Eh 'Booster Gear'?" Asked Issei

Nosogi then explained what she know about Booster Gear as Issei looks down at the hand itself.

"Wait… then do you know what's going on here?" Asked Issei

"Glad you asked the right question. You see, as you have experience yourself, this building is 'becoming an Otherworld'. In short, our world has started to mix together with another world." Said Nosogi

"Wait 'Otherworld'? This is getting way to fantasy all of the sudden." Said Issei

"You better get used to this because with that on, you'll be experience them many times soon." Said Nosogi pointing at his gauntlet. "Anyway, powerful magic causes strong special interference. As a result, coterminous spaces intermingle, and normal movement out of the transformed space become impossible due to the obstacle that arise from phase lag phenomena."

"I see… so this 'otherworld' had overlapped our world and thus this hotel is shut off to the outside right? So does that mean we have to track down the source and destroy it in order to come back?" Asked Issei

"Yes, that's right. But I'm surprise you can understand so quickly." Said Nosogi

"**My partner is a computer genius. I saw some of his memory and even I didn't understand much, I can tell that he's smart in that regard.**" Said Draig

"Hou? Really? But too bad that we can't use your skill to track down the one who responsible for this though." Said Nosogi

"Wait… There's actually someone who make this happened?" Asked Issei

"Yeah…" Said Nosogi

"Well… the truth is, after 'borrowing' the server system of this hotel, I managed to find something abnormal." Said Issei

"Abnormal?" Asked Nosogi

Issei describe Nosogi what he saw before the stream were interrupted. "I see… Most likely that was a ritual to bring the 'Otherworld' to us. But still, you managed to hack into the hotel server?" Asked Nosogi surprise

"Um… yeah?" Asked Issei

"Well… that information would be useful but the 'Otherworld' had reshaped the hotel so we have no idea where's the basement is." Said Nosogi

"I got an idea. But first off, we need to find the emergency supply room." Said Issei

"Why is that?" Asked Nosogi

"Trust me on this." Said Issei

Nosogi looks at him for a while and said "… Alright then. But first, always stay close to me. And second…" Nosogi then throw him a handgun

"Eh? This is?" Asked Issei

"It's a little different than that stun gun but that will have to do for now. Think you can use it?" Asked Nosogi

"Well, my dad once took me to Hawaii once and I managed to learn to shoot from a teacher there for a while." Said Issei

"That will do. Let's go!" Said Nosogi

"Okay…" Said Issei inspect the gun

"oh right. Your name is since I can't just call you 'you' all the time?" Asked Nosogi

"Oh. It's Hyoudou Issei." Said Issei

"Okay Issei. Let's go!" Said Nosogi

It took them for a while as Issei managed to get used to fighting with gun and 'Booster Gear'. Even though 'Booster Gear' is a powerful Longinus like Nosogi said, but he need to find a specialize for him in order to fully tapped the Sacred Gear full potential. He will have to work on it after get out of here.

They finally managed to arrive at the room. "Well we're here." Said Nosogi

"Then allow me." Said Issei as he kicks start it. The hotel starting to light up as Issei said "Yosh. Let's do this!"

Issei then grabbing his Laptop along with some wire from his pack bag out and plug it in the power supply.

"Um what are you doing?" Asked Nosogi

"Just a little touch… And voila!" Said Issei as in his screen, the map of the hotel pop up.

"Wait how did you…?" Asked Nosogi

"Haha… Good thing the server still on even though I can't get outside. Now let's see…" Said Issei tapping his laptop.

"Gotcha. It still there. Nosogi-san, give me your phone." Said Issei have his hand out

"Oh… okay." Said Nosogi hand him the phone. Issei plugged it into the laptop as he then doing something. After that, he returns the phone and said "I downloaded the map in your phone. If you follow it, you'll be able to find the place."

"Wow… thanks. This will save me quite a time." Said Nosogi

"But still, you're quite amazing there Issei. How did you managed to get so good?" Asked Nosogi

"Oh please! This even easier than hacking the video and game from Eroge web." Said Issei

"Eroge?" Asked Nosogi

"In the past, I'm quite frustrated because those website kept on demanding money and crap and then turn out to be a fake so I hacked them all and taking away all their data and everything." Said Issei

"I-I see…" Said Nosogi sweat drop

"**Hard to believe right? When I saw his memory, I never though that's the reason why he developed his skill.**" Said Draig

"What would you know Draig? Breast… is a treasure of god!" Said Issei raising his fist up.

"**Right Right. Now let's go.**" Said Draig

They then advance to the room as they arrive.

"Wait what is this rotting smell?" Asked Issei

"Most likely where the ritual that you told me taken. Be prepare." Said Nosogi

"Okay." Said Issei raise up 'Booster Gear'

They enter to find a pile of corpses with the man standing in front of it. The man turns around surprise and said "What… how did you make it here without turning into zombie?"

"We're finally met Lee Gnest! I know that you're fantasizing of immortality but this will stop here and now!" Said Nosogi

"What? A lowly being dare…" Lee didn't able to talk more because Issei shot interrupted him

"Shut up! Who do you think you are to do this to innocent people?" Asked Issei angry

"What the? Booster Gear? Why is one of the 13 Longinus doing here?" Asked Lee

"ANSWER ME!" Said Issei as the 'Booster Gear' start to boost up

"What? They should be honors that they will be able to serve me!" Said Lee insane

"That's it!" Said Issei angry

"Oi… you don't know but… I'm quite a busy person so how about rolling down and die for me, okay?" Asked Nosogi cutely

"Foolish! You are all will be my zombies instead." Said Lee

"Draig, how long can I use that?" Asked Issei

"**10 seconds. Are you sure partner? I mean you can just team up with Nosogi.**" Said Draig

"I want to make him pay." Said Issei

"**Very well. Normally I'll require sacrifice but it seems that you'll have some interesting idea later so this one will be free partner. Now… LET SHOW THAT BASTARD WHO'S HE MESSING WITH!**" Roared out Draig

"WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!" Once again, armor start to cover up Issei as he glaring at Lee hotly

"N-No way. B-Balance Breaker. B-But you… you are just a brat!" Said Lee scared

Issei charges to him roar out. His speed is so fast that Lee magic didn't able to touch. Time start to count down as Issei rapidly hit him. Issei then deliver a final attack

"Dragon shot" Issei blast through him but he managed to use his last strength to throw a knife to Nosogi stabbing her.

"Nosogi-san. You bastard!" Said Issei as the armor dispel again

"haha… the knife… I threw her… was coated with zombie toxin. Sooner or later… she will join me!" Said Lee wheezing out

"Oi oi, what will you do if you leave a scar on my delicate body?" Asked Nosogi chuckling

"Eh?" Asked Issei as he looks surprise

"Don't worry Issei. Zombie toxin is mostly tetrodotoxin, chiefly harvested from the pufferfish. And also various herbs and enchantment as well." Said Nosogi

"W-What are you saying?" Asked Lee

"haha… you should have look into me first. I have Toxikinetic. I can drink this a gallon of this thing like drinking water… unfortunate for you~!" Said Nosogi

"Wait seriously?" Asked Issei astonish

"**That's quite a powerful ability there.**" Said Draig impress

"No…! That's a lie…" Said Lee in denial

"Oh? You don't believe me? Then shall I replicating the poison and feed it to you to see if what I said is true?" Asked Nosogi smiling

"N-no don't come near me…" Is what he want to say but Issei attack leave him vulnerable so even if Nosogi didn't, he would have died sooner or later.

After Nosogi 'gave' him the poison, she clean up and leave with Issei

"U-um Nosogi-san…" Said Issei

"Issei… even though I want to told you to forget all of this for your own safety, but I don't think that's no longer an option anymore." Said Nosogi looks at Issei arm

"Yeah… So what now?" Asked Issei

"I'm going to contact with an acquaintance of my to see if he can protect you or your family…"

"Forgive me, but I wish to refuse that. No offense but no matter how powerful they are, they can't protect me forever. I think I need to know how to defend myself. Besides, I don't want to just sit still while letting you protect me at all." Said Issei cut off Nosogi

"**Hah… spoke like a true dragon partner. It seems in this time, I actually managed to have an unique vessel.**" Said Draig

"So forgive me Nosogi-san. I can't turn myself away after knowing such danger will happen to me in the future." Said Issei

"Haiz… it seems I can't convince you huh? Very well, since you are at the vacation right now right?" Asked Nosogi

"Yeah?" Asked Issei

"That's good. I can show you some round about the supernatural. And maybe get someone to teach you something to defend yourself." Said Nosogi

"Thanks. Then I'll counting on about magic Draig." Said Issei

"Wait you can use magic?" Asked Ren

"**It weak but partner can. All I have to do is give a boost to his cell from time to time and he can use magic in no time.**" Said Draig

"You heard him. Well, I'm looking forward to working with you Nosogi-san." Said Issei stretching his hand out

"… The same for me as well Issei." Said Nosogi shaking his hand

(End Flash Back)

"Speaking of which, wonder how's Ren is?" Asked Issei

"**Then just call her partner.**" Said Draig

"Draig I can't just…" Issei then jolt up "Draig…"

"**I know…**" Said Draig

"Um… excuse me?" Asked a girl

"Yes… is there something wrong?" Asked Issei

"Um… are you Issei Hyoudou?" Asked the girl

"Yes. That's me." Said Issei

"Um… I was wondering, are you dating anyone right now?" Asked the girl

"No. Why do you ask?" Asked Issei

"Oh that's perfect. My name is Amano Yuuma. I was wondering that would you go on a date with me this Saturday?" Asked Yuuma 'excited'

"Sure... when will we meet?" Asked Issei

"How about… 8a.m at Kuoh mall?" Asked Yuuma

"Okay. Then I'll see you then." Said Issei

The girl then run away 'happy'.

"**Oi partner. You do realize who is she right?**" Asked Draig

"How can I not? Her expression is so fake, she's not even bother to hide her aura and most of all, even though she act friendly, her KI kept on directing on me that it's annoying." Said Issei

"**So which gun you will use for her? How about the ****CTRL-ALT-DEL Launche****r****?**" Asked Draig excited

"Draig. I'm fighting a cannon fodder of a Fallen only. Why do I need something like that?" Asked Issei deadpanned

"**It looks awesome of course!**" Said Draig making Issei sweat drop

**Done. First chapter to 'somewhat' explained about Issei. Issei power will be hacking skill from 'Watch Dogs' and magic from 'Isekai Smartphone' since no one bother to even write these at all. Please PM or Review.**

**CTRL-ALT-DEL Launche****r****: Grenade Launcher from 'Watch Dogs' (I may include other gun from other source as well since Issei will custom made the gun after all)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting with the supernatural

Sartuday. Issei is at his room as he brings out his handgun from his own storage app he created with magic and tech.

"**Wait. That's all you're going to bring? The ****4N00bs Pistol****?**" Asked Ddraig

"Ddraig. It just a Fallen only. It's not someone higher at the Grigory." Said Issei deadpanned

"**She can use magic.**" Said Ddraig

"Yeah? So am I." Said Issei hold up his phone smirking

Issei then go to the meeting place as he meets up with Yuuma. After that, he tried to make the date memorial according to how Nosogi-san taught him. Hope that will at least change her mind. But that was a false hope.

At sunset, he and Yuuma meet up there as Yuuma said "Nee Issei-kun, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Um… what is it?" "_Haiz. So it's really came to this huh?_" Though Issei

"**I told you partner. Besides, I could see she getting more and more irritate when you two… 'dating'. Most likely she wants to get this over with.**" Said Ddraig

"_So a stick up to the ass type huh? Really why does God keep letting me meeting such a pain in the ass?_" Though Issei

"**God's death partner.**" Said Ddraig

Issei sighed as he remembered that. It seems this kind of knowledge only available to the higher up, people from the underworld and of course the two dragon 'Scared Gear'. Make sense since this kind of knowledge could get the church to lose quite amount of power. But let's get back to the current situation

"Um… can you… die for me~?" Asked Yuuma sweetly at the last part

"Um… no. Not interest." Said Issei quickly waving his hand

"Funny. Do you think you have a choice?" Asked Yuuma as she spreads her wing to fly up and summoning a spear of light.

"Um… that's the whole point of freedom. Who do you think you are to have the right to take other life?" Asked Issei challenging

"Me? I'm the Fallen Angel Raynare! Remember that name when you died… human." Said Raynare as she throws the spear

Issei dodged that easily since it's nothing much.

"hou? So you can dodge that? Then let's try this!" Said Yuuma call out many spears

"One question though? Why would you target me?" Asked Issei

"Hmm… last word huh? Very well. Since you are about to die anyway. You see, it's because of the 'Scared Gear' inside you. Our source said it was very dangerous so we have no choice to eliminated you." Said Raynare

"So that's it? You killed an innocent human for that? But why? I'm just an ignorance human. It's not like I want this either." Said Issei

"HAHA! Then it's bad luck for you then. You are just a lowly human. It doesn't matter if one or two disappeared. If you want to blame someone, blame God for putting that in you!" Said Raynare raining spears on Issei

"I see…" Said Issei in low voice as he tapped his phone in his pocket making the spears disappeared.

"Wait what the?" Asked Raynare surprise. But the surprise only further as Issei brings out his handgun and shot her at her wing.

"ARGH!" Said Raynare as she dropping down.

"How is it Raynare? It's no longer fun since 'lowly human' can fight back huh?" Asked Issei reloading the gun

"Wait what is this? Our source didn't say that you can fight!" Said Raynare shocked

"You want to know why? Because they think just because I'm a… 'lowly human' like you said, so they though I'm an easy target. Isn't that right Raynare of Grigory?" Asked Issei mockingly

"H-How did you know? You weren't supposed to know about supernatural already!" Said Raynare

BANG "ARGH!" a shot at her shoulder interrupted her

"Stop… speaking like that! Or next shoot will be at that face! You Fallen love to look down upon us because we are weaker than you. Then you dispose of ignorance human who know nothing about you. You bastard make me sick!" Said Issei angry as he shot her multiple time at her non-vital spots

She screamed out and said "You BASTARD! YOU DARE TO HARM ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR…"

BANG a shot pass through her ear.

"I said stop talking like that didn't I? So Fallen… here is the thing. You are going to tell me what are you and your partner in crime doing here… or I could just pry your head open. Your choice!" Said Issei slowly releasing his Dragon Aura

Raynare slowly felt it hit her. She starts to get scared as she wonders just what kind of monster did she pick a fight with to have this kind of aura.

No choice, Raynare decided to spill the bean. Apparently she and her comrades are here for him and the nun Asia Argento with a healing Scared Gear. For Issei to die for he might getting in their way and Asia for her Scared Gear. Though how they look down on human, Issei doubt that they will let her live.

"I see…" Said Issei as he pointing his gun at Raynare head

"W-Wait. I told you all I know didn't I? Spare me!" Said Raynare panic

A click sound scaring her as she slowly realized the gun was empty. Issei chuckled at that as he walks away. Raynare saw her chance as she was about to throwing her spear but Issei bring out his phone tapping it.

Magic circle appear down at Raynare feet as fire burst out. Raynare screamed out as she was roasted alive while cursing him.

Issei smirked at that as he tapped his phone again and deactive the 'Boundary Field' covered the park.

"**Good work partner.**" Said Ddraig

"Yeah and I have one more thing to do." Said Issei phoning someone

"Hello Issei-san?" Asked a voice

"Ah Yuriya. How is the church doing?" Asked Issei

"Ah thanks to you, it was getting better." Said Yuriya. Thanks to Issei recommended her church to Mikan, the widom and boss of the Yabu Yakuza, the church managed to revived as Yuriya became the head bishop. And she's also part of the group with Nosogi as well.

"Anyway… Do you think you can expanse another branch here at Kuoh?" Asked Issei

"At Kuoh? Is there something wrong?" Asked Yuriya

"Yeah…" Issei then told her about the situation.

"I see… well, I think I need to discuss this to Mikan-san first but if it doesn't work out, I could take her in if you like." Said Yuriya

"Yeah thanks Yuriya." Said Issei

"Um it's no problem. And I'm… looking forward to your visit Issei-san. As well as everyone here too." Said Yuriya

"Yeah… see you soon." Said Issei as he then turn off his phone.

"**So I take it that you'll 'clean up' the other at that church?**" Asked Ddraig

"Do you even need to ask? Unfortunately, that's what I'm good at." Said Issei walking back to his house as he looks at the leaflet he got at the 'date'.

At the ORC:

"That's weird. Why aren't there any reaction?" Asked Rias

"Could it be…" Said Akeno

"Damn it! I never thought this would happened." Said Rias frustrated and sad that she just lost a kouhai

"So what should we do Buchou?" Asked Kiba

"… Let tell Sona about this situation. And we will pay a visit to his parent tomorrow." Said Rias

Tomorrow sun rise, Issei got out of the house as he walks to school as he thought about the leaflet. Ddraig said it was a summoning circle for Devil. So that mean, Gremory is really is the Gremory in the 72 pillar huh? Also since the Student Council Present is close to her then that mean Sitri is Shitori after all.

Issei arrived at the school gate as he prepares himself. And true to his thinking, the instance he went to class, the class were silence at his arrive.

"I-Issei! Wait but I though you passed away in an accident?" Asked his 'friend' Matsuda

"Huh? Who told you that? I'm perfectly fine." Said Issei

"But I heard from the teacher lounge that they will announce this to us later. They said the Student Council was the one informed them about this." Said Motohama

"_They work fast huh?_" Though Issei

"**That's the same thing the Fallen did at that 'date' partner. Most likely, as soon as she killed you, she would have disappear as she already deleted the memories of the people who saw her.**" Said Ddraig

"_Information manipulate huh?_" Though Issei

"Heh? The Student Council huh?" Asked Issei

But before he could enter his seat, the intercom rang out "Issei Hyoudou. I repeat Issei Hyoudou please report yourself to the Student Council Room."

"_That was fast!_" Though Issei chuckled

"**It is their territory after all. But still… this will save us the time.**" Said Ddraig

"Yeah…" Mumbled Issei as he leaves to the office

Back to a few minutes:

"B-Buchou!" Said Koneko as she rushed in panting

"K-Koneko. What's wrong?" Asked Rias surprise at Koneko expression

"I-It's Issei-senpai. I just saw Issei-senpai walk through the school gate." Said Koneko

"W-What? Is that true Koneko?" Asked Rias shocked

It was then her best friend Sona came in as she said "Rias. Why am I getting report from my member that a student that was supposed to be death by your report just walk through the school gate right now?"

"I-I don't know. When I saw he didn't summon me via the leaflet, I though the Fallen had…" Said Rias trying to process the situation

"… It seems Issei Hyoudou is not as simple as he looks. I will call him via intercom to the Student Council. You will be there as well Rias." Said Sona

Back to the present. Issei right now is in front of the Student Council Room. Issei then said "Excuse me. Issei Hyoudou is here President."

"Please come in." Said Sona

Issei open the door came in. As he's in, he then saw the member of the Student Council and the ORC as well. He prepares his phone at his pocket as he ready for a fight to broke out. Issei then said "So… what is the Student Council want with me?"

"Let me cut to the chase… Who are you?" Asked Sona

"Eh? I'm afraid I don't follow…" Said Issei

"Forgive me. Perhaps I should say that what are you to be exact?" Asked Sona studying him

"Um… I'm just a student?" Asked Issei

"Don't lie! There's no way you survive the Fallen if you are just a human!" Said Sona

The instant the word is out, Issei KI and Dragon Aura skyrocketed making them tremble.

"Hou? Thank you for that Kaichou. Your word just now had confirmed my suspicion. So let me guess, you all arranged for my death for this huh?" Asked Issei as he summoned out 'Booster Gear'

"B-Booster Gear?!" Said Rias shocked

"One of the top Longinus no less. And he's already can use it" Said Sona shocked

"So… care to give me a reason not to blow this office sky high?" Asked Issei as he summons out many magic circles

"T-That will kill you as well." Said Sona

Issei snickering at that as 'BOOSTER GEAR CHAIN MAIL' as armor formed out of Issei

"This isn't much but it can help me survive. But I don't think you can. Now give me the reason before I can't stop myself?" Said Issei voice filled with malice

Sona looks around as the magic circles start to shine brighter as they were showing his impatience. She tried to calm down the situation "I assure you we didn't mean to do that."

SLAM His fist make a crack to the wooden wall. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW ABOUT THE PEERAGE SYSTEM ALREADY! YOU ARRANGED MY DEATH BY THAT FALLEN SO YOU COULD REINCARNATE ME ALONG WITH MY 'SCARED GEAR'. WHAT DO YOU SUPERNATURAL THINK HUMAN LIFE IS? SOME KIND OF TOY FOR YOU TO TAKE NOR BREAK?"

"H-How did you know? I though you have no background about supernatural?" Asked Rias shocked

Issei smirks at that as he then tapping his phone. Sona and everyone in the room phone then suddenly received a video mail. They played it and to their shock, Rias conversation just now at the room were played out.

"When it comes to information gathering, I'm second to none. Now ANSWER ME!" Said Issei

Sona sighed out as they were busted. She then said "You are right. We have no excuse for our action. But please calm down and I promise you, we'll explain everything."

Issei looks at Sona as he judge her. He then call off his KI and Aura but leave his chain mail and Magic circles on as he said "I'm still not trusting you yet unless you give a good reason to."

Sona relief a little bit as they then start to calm down. Well… Rias have to comfort Koneko because Issei KI and Aura affect her the most due to her heritage.

"Now talk." Said Issei

"Hey you can't…" Saji found his voice yell at him but it was short as a bullet trail through his head side silencing him.

"Sit. Down!" Said Issei with a smoking gun in his hand

"Saji. Sit down and be quiet." Said Sona ordering him "My apologies for my servant Hyoudou-san. He's still new to this."

"I see… so he's the newly 'reincarnate' thing huh?" Asked Issei

"Seeing that you know about peerage system, I assume you know more or less about supernatural." Said Sona

"Enough to recognized you two in instantly. I mean… Gremory is basically a slap in the face. That's not exactly a common name. And the Sitri is good but seeing that you're familiar with her then that mean your name is Shitori." Said Issei looks at Rias and Sona

"I see… well in order to answer your question, I need to ask that you are familiar with the great war right?" Asked Sona

"Yeah. Is that when then the three Bible faction face off against each other right?" Asked Issei

"Yes. And after the war, our faction suffer greatly and thus the devil inventing this to increase our population." Said Sona bring out an evil piece

"Yeah… the oh-so slavery tool." Said Issei with sarcasm

"Well… most of us won't think like that." Said Rias

"you said 'most of you'. That doesn't mean all of you." Said Issei

"Haiz… yes. Like you said, many other look down upon the reincarnate devil as they work for them." Said Sona

"Pyramid System… I always hate that thing. But what does that have to do with this?" Asked Issei

"You already know about Scared Gear transferring to reincarnate devil right? It's because of our race population that Rias right now in dire need of strong servant thus leading her doing this act." Said Sona

"That doesn't give her the right to toy with human life like that bitch of the Fallen." Said Issei

"Oh then you did met her. What happened to her if I may ask?" Asked Sona

"I gave her a chance to redeem herself after I… 'took' the info out of her." Said Issei as the Devils shivers at his word 'took'. Well… Akeno shivers for a different reason. "Then after I turned my back on her, she instantly tried to do a sneak attack on me so I roasted her alive."

"**And it was spectacular.**" Said Ddraig letting his voice out surprising the Devils

"Well… like he said." Said Issei chuckled at their dumbfound look

"**Oh greeting young Devils and the sister of Maou. I'm the Welsh Dragon Ddraig.**" Said Ddraig

"A little too late for that." Said Issei

"Oh the pleasure is our Welsh Dragon" Said Sona

"Anyway, since I'm here, I'll tell you this. Since I learn about your history with Ddraig, I'll let this go. But know this…" Said Issei as he slammed down the leaflet. "I have… no interest to join your peerage nor joining any factions. I plan on staying neutral and that's all. But since this is your territory, make sure to do your job correctly." Issei stand up, leave to the door "Or I'll be back for all of you."

After Issei leaves, the magic circle disappear as the Devils felt like their weight had just lifted. Sona sighed out as she lied on her chair. She then said "… And you heard him Rias. Not only you make him distrust to us, but he's now seeing us as his enemy. And you know that becoming an enemy of the Sekiryuutei is not a wise move."

"Then what should I do? I don't want to marry to Riser!" Said Rias as she sobbing

"Rias… We think of something." Said Akeno comforting her King

"Rias… Look, I know you are desperate. But that was not the way. You should have meet him and offer him instead." Said Sona

"But in order for him to trust me completely, it takes time." Said Rias

"And now… that time just got longer. We need govern our territory seriously. Maybe then Hyoudou will trust us a little bit." Said Sona

"Will that work Kaichou?" Asked Tsubaki

"I don't know… but this is our best shot." Said Sona

"Then what about our sibling? Should we report this?" Asked Rias as she calmed down

"I don't think that's a good idea. An angry Sekiryuutei wild card vs two Maou. It may cause quite stir." Said Sona

Issei now walking back home as he tapping his phone. He had quite a lot of money thanks to Mikan got him some 'Fixer' Contract. Hacking their data and eliminate his target. Easy money. And not to mention almost all of them are government job. Right now, he searching the web for some Eroge deliver.

"**Partner. Can you use your money on something else better than this?**" Asked Ddraig

"What's wrong with my hobbies? I still ordering some materials to craft from Rogue and Mikan after all." Said Issei

Issei then heard a falling sound as a moaning "Hau… why do I keep on falling?"

Issei then turns to the source to find nun girl lying on the ground. Issei then "Oi Ddraig… could she be?"

"**Yeah… let ask her.**" Said Ddraig

Issei grabs her hat and then walk to her "Hey are you okay?"

"Ah yes. Thank you." Said the nun put on the hat smiling

"No problem. Um… I'll help you with the luggage." Said Issei

"Um no… thank you. I can do it myself" Said Asia

But she was too late as Issei grabs

"Eh?" Asked Issei holding a panties

Asia screams as she hurried grab it. She dashes to the suitcase as she put them all away with such speed that make Issei raise his eyebrow

"haha… I'm so sorry for letting you see something so unsightly." Said Asia embarrassed

Issei shaked his head smiling at that as he said "So are you on a trip?"

"Um… no. I'm actually working on the town church starting today… But I got lost on my way here." Said Asia

"Heh? _That's weird. If I remember right, wasn't the church got taken down and it was abandoned ever since? Did Yuriya and Mikan already working that fast?_" Though Issei

"Um… I know where's the church is. You want me to show you the way?" Asked Issei

"Really?! Thank you, this must be the work of God for letting me meeting you." Said Asia sparkle

"Yeah… God." Said Issei

A boy cried suddenly rang out as Asia go toward him as she apply her glowing hand on his scratched knee.

"That's…" Said Issei

"**I see. So this is why those crows want her.**" Said Ddraig

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"**That Scared Gear… allow the user to heal other instantly. Heh, quite fitting for such a kind heart like her.**" Said Ddraig

"And how are they going to take it? I doubt they will just adopt her out of good will." Said Issei

"**I haven't told you this partner. There actually are many ways of remove Scared Gear from the user. And some of them… require to kill the user to take it.**" Said Ddraig

Issei clenching his knuckle. As he hoped that those 'things' will settle this peacefully, but judging how Raynare act, he could assume that the other might be the same.

Issei looks up to see the boy mother took him away after Asia heal him. The mother then take the boy as she looks at Asia with cold look. Issei pissed at that look as he took out his phone and planting some 'surprise' in her phone.

"you OK?" Asked Asia

"Thank you but I'm alright. I'm used to it." Said Asia

Issei wonders what did she meant by that. Issei then said "Well then… let's go."

"Ah yes…" Said Asia as she follow behind

They then arrived at the Church. Issei then drop Asia there as Asia want him to stay as she wants to thanks him.

"No need for that. I'm just passing through and help you while at it that's all. And I need to get a phone call." Said Issei

"Oh…" Said Asia

"No worries. Maybe we can see each other again. I'm Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei. You are…?" Asked Issei

"Oh, I'm Asia Argento. But you can call me Asia." Said Asia happy

"Well then Asia… until next time." Said Issei as he leaves waving

**Done. Here are the picture of the female characters:**

**Nosogi Ren: ****https hitomi. la reader 1138698. html #71**

**Yuriya: ****https hitomi. la reader 1138698. html #79**

**Mikan: ****https hitomi. la reader 1138698. html #68**

**Rogue: ****https hitomi. la reader 1138698. html #67**

**Sorry for writing like this. The site doesn't allow me to write more than this. Just add this "/" at the place doesn't have this "." and this "#" mark. Please leave PM or Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Church cleaner

Issei is now walking home after another 'Fixer' contract is done. Issei is now walking back home with some midnight snack go with the Eroge that just deliver to his house.

"**How many time I see this… I think I start to get use to this side of you partner.**" Said Ddraig

"What? Finally fall to the side of Eroge already?" Asked Issei grinning

"**Don't be ridiculous partner. I…**" Ddraig cut short to his word as he senses it "**Partner…**"

"Ah… this all too familiar smell. It's blood." Said Issei as he sighed out because once again his Eroge time had been taken.

"**It comes from that house.**" Said Ddraig

Issei then summons out his 'Help Desk Denial Pistol' as he going in the house.

"It's unlocked." Said Issei

"**The scene is stronger partner.**" Said Ddraig

Issei walks inside as he found the place is too quiet. Issei then take his phone out to prepare just in case. He then walks in the living room as he saw it. A corpse whose guts were out and nailed to the wall. It's a good thing that Issei get used to this after going on many jobs with Nosogi that he's able to withstand this.

"Oya oya! A witness!" Said a male voice cheerfully.

Issei turns to where the voice is as he found a boy about his age dancing happily singing.

"Who are you?" Asked Issei

"Ah so glad you asked. I'm Freed Selzen. I'm a priest." Said Freed

"A priest?" Asked Issei

"That's right. A priest. I love chopping devil up to piece. But sinner and witness counted too huh?" Said Freed happily

"_The church hired a freaking psychopath like him as a priest? Do I really need to raze the Vatican to the ground or something?_" Though Issei clenching his fist

"**Calm down partner. The church maybe insane, but not that insane. He probably what they called 'stray priest'. Someone who fallen from the teaching of the church.**" Said Ddraig

"_I see…_" "Answer me one thing Freed, why did you do this to him?" Asked Issei pointing at the corpse

"Why? Because this shitty bastard is a sinner! He's summon devil so I killed him before he's getting more corrupted." Said Freed as he kicked the corpse

"I see…" Said Issei

"But… witness counted too so DIE!" Said Freed as he charges in madly

Issei dodge the bullet aim at his leg then he called out 'Booster Gear' crushing the light sword. Freed saw that tried to aim his gun at Issei head but Issei already shot his gun destroy it. Issei then grab his throat slamming him to the wall as he said "True. Devil is evil but… psychopath who kill for fun is much worse than them."

"You dare to lecture the great…"

BANG BANG. He gave two shots to Freed stomach making him scream out.

"Be quiet. You are going to tell me where the fuck do you came from because there's no way you are able to know the owner of this place summon devil by yourself!" Said Issei pressing his gun at Freed wound

"Y-You think I'll talk you shitty bastard!" Said Freed

BANG BANG Two more shot at both of his leg.

"Oh you will! Because I have many ways to pry open that mouth of your." Said Issei grinning

"Father Freed is there something wrong?" Asked a familiar voice

"_No… that can't be…_" Though Issei as he turns back to see a shocked Asia

"I-Issei-san…?" Asked Asia

"H-Help me Asia. This guy is the devil." Said Freed 'pleading'

"B-But… Issei is human. He's holding the cross just fine." Said Asia

"Shut up and heal me you stupid bitch! Or I'll rape you!" Said Freed insane

Asia shrink in fright as Issei decided enough is enough as he shot another at Freed stomach make him shut up and faint from blood loss.

He turns to Asia then said "Don't worry. His 'friends' will come and pick him up and heal him. Come with me, you need to get somewhere safe after all Asia."

"I-Issei-san?" Asked Asia

"Look Asia. I know you might be scare of me but I promise you that I can get you somewhere safe." Said Issei

As Asia wonders the room shined as devil magic circle appeared. Issei clicked his tongue as came out was

"Oh? If it isn't Issei-san?" Asked Akeno

"Ya Issei-kun. I see you're making quite a mess here." Said Kiba looking around

Koneko just look at Issei wary.

"Issei. Can you explain to us?" Asked Rias

Issei sighed out and said "This is the work of that priest over there. I gave him some bullets so he's now losing blood."

"I see. I never thought that a priest would be here. The truth is the person here is Koneko client. But I sensed something wrong so we decided to go with her. By the way, who is she?" Asked Rias looks at Rias

"A nun got dragged into this mess that's all." Said Issei brings out his phone. "I suggest we better go. His 'friends' are nearly here."

"How did you… ah never mind. You did say that you are good at information gathering after all." Said Rias

"Glad you remember that." Said Issei leading Asia away

"Wait." Said Rias

"What is it?" Asked Issei

"I want to say… I'm sorry for manipulate your death. I know that was wrong but…"

"Save it. Like I said before, because I know about how your family treat your servant so I'll let it go. As long that you know that it's wrong then that's all I need to know." Said Issei cut off Rias

"Then…" Said Rias looks at Issei

"I suggest we continue this another time. Like I said before, his 'friends' are getting close." Said Issei motions to Freed

"Ah yes. You're right." Said Rias as she and her servants teleported while Issei getting Asia back to his house.

Back at Issei house, Issei then told his parent that Asia is his friend that need to stay over for the night. His parent agree to that with a few sexual joke making him sweat drops.

At night, after both Issei parent leave to bed, Issei and Asia sitting at the sofa as he said "So Asia. Can you tell me why are you with that psycho and the Fallen?"

Asia then telling him about her life. How she being at the orphan and then after the church discover her power, she became their 'saint'. But then she was isolated away from the outside because of said title.

But after healing a devil making Issei confuse as he knew that was way too suspicious. I mean if Asia were isolated then there's no way a normal devil can enter inside. Higher rank can heal themselves easily so that out too.

Back to the story, after healing devil she then being dubbed as a witch. Issei fist clenched at that as he want nothing more than set ablaze the Vatican.

"**Partner calm down. You are leaking Dragon Aura out.**" Said Ddraig

Issei realized that he is scaring Asia. He then said "Oh sorry about that Asia."

"Um no, it's fine Issei-san." Said Asia

"But still, do you feel regret healing that devil Asia?" Asked Issei

"Well… no Issei-san." Said Asia

"Why is that?" Asked Issei

"Because… devil may have good people like us too. That's why even though I was exiled, I'm glad I was able to save him." Said Asia smiling

Issei smiling at that as he pat her head. Issei then said "I see. Then I think you better go to sleep Asia. It's getting late anyway."

Asia nodded at that as she then goes to the guest room. Issei smiled then turn to frown as he dial his phone.

"Hello Issei-kun?" Asked Mikan

"Mikan-san. You remember what Yuriya asked right?" Asked Issei

"Yes of course." Said Mikan

"So how did it go?" Asked Issei

"Well… because your town is devil territory so we can't create another branch of the church." Said Mikan

"I see…" Said Issei

"But… if it's church governed by the Yabu Yakuza then it's possible. Since the church won't belong to the Heaven faction then it's okay." Said Mikan

"I see. Then how long is it going to take?" Asked Issei

"About a few days at most. Why do you ask?" Asked Mikan

"Then get someone here to build them by tomorrow." Said Issei

"Eh… but we didn't find a piece of land yet." Said Mikan

"You will have them by tomorrow." Said Issei

"By tomorrow? Wait, you don't mean…" Said Mikan as she realized

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll clean up the Fallen rat hiding at the church." Said Issei

"Um… is there something wrong?" Asked Mikan

"Those Fallen gone too far this time! I'll make them see that what happened when you mess with a 'Fixer'." Said Issei

"Wow! Now I actually felt sorry for them to make you of all people angry Issei-kun~!" Said Mikan chuckling "All right. I'll have my men ready by tomorrow. You can relax and do the 'cleaning'."

"Thanks Mikan-san." Said Issei

"But in return…" Said Mikan making Issei facepalmed

"You'll have to accompany me to the bar." Said Mikan

"I'm a minor." Said Issei

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Said Mikan

"Haiz… Fine." Said Issei

"Good… tah taa Issei-kun~!" Said Mikan as she hang up

Issei sighed as he mumbled "Quite a stepped price for me there."

"**So partner, what will you bring?**" Asked Ddraig

"These!" Said Issei bring out a set of pistol

"**Wait… these are…**" Said Ddraig

"Who better being the target practice for these babies than those bastard?" Asked Issei smirking

"**HAHAHAHA! Those Crow have no idea who they messing with now!**" Said Ddraig laughing

"That's why tomorrow I'll tell them what will happen after they mess with a 'Fixer'!" Said Issei smirking evilly

Tomorrow after he finish school, he goes back to his house putting his bag away as he then change for the clothes that he used for his 'job'. His shirt is a black with 'Watch Dogs' logo on him. He wears dark Jean and a dark blue jacket with dark red Dragon symbol on his back. (Mortal Kombat symbol). He finished with a black hat with 'Watch dog' symbol and a grey cover mask under his chin.

Issei then go down stair meeting with Asia as he said "Asia. I'm going out for a bit."

"Um… take care Issei-san. May God be with you." Said Asia

Issei chuckled at that as he leaves the house. As soon as he nears the church, he lifts up his mask.

Issei then scanned for the enemy as he said "3 fallen and 32 exorcists. This should be easy."

Issei walks to the front door of the church as he marked all the exorcists. He then kicked down the door hard as he walks in.

"A human? What a human doing here?" Asked Dohnaseek

"Leave human! This is not the place you can walk in whenever you want." Said Mittelt

"Wait… wasn't this human the one Raynare supposed to kill?" Asked Kalawarner

"Haha! So that bitch didn't do her job right so she hiding huh?" Asked Freed laughing

Issei looked at the exorcists ignoring the 3 as he said "The exorcists over there…"

They then look at Issei as he said "My target is only these bunch of birdbrain of Fallen here. So you have two choices: Leave this place alive or died by my hand. I suggest you chose carefully. But of course, I don't think you will have that choice either Freed."

(**Warning: Might be gory. Just in case**)

"You dare to ignore us human?!" Said Kalawarmer angry as she throws her spear at him only for it to disappear.

"Tick tock. I suggest you chose." Said Issei not caring

"How about you die instead?!" Said Freed as he charges in.

Issei raises his gun up and

DOPAN A loud sound was heard as the bullet not only strike Freed but the force also tear him apart.

His latest creation, Donner and Schlag. The force of the shot is very strong and it's also make with harder material so he can use 'Booster Gear' in them with no problem. But seeing how powerful it was, he won't think he will need boosting it soon.

"Time up exorcists. Now… burn to ashes!" Said Issei as he tap his phone as fire blazing up from each of the exorcists as they scream out as being reduced to ash.

"Human… YOU DARE!" Said Dohnaseek charging many light spears to throw at Issei but Issei just disabled them all with 'Dispel'.

"What the?" Asked Mittelt as she and the other suddenly can't move. Then lighting from the magic circle above them striking them down to the ground. Issei walks to them as he brings the gun aim at them.

"You know what funny is? That bitch Raynare think I was an easy target like you are too. And guess what, she pay the price." Said Issei

DOPAN A shot blast at Dohnaseek instantly killed him brutally. "…Like this"

"W-What do you want?" Asked Kalawarmer

"An eye for an eye. You people making Asia help doing your dirty work like killing innocent humans. Now… I'm going to take your to fill that." Said Issei

"W-Wait. This is all Raynare idea. If you want to kill then kill her instead!" Said Mittelt panic

"Don't worry. She's already with your partner Dohnaseek already. And so…" Said Issei aim at Kalawarmer

DOPAN It was Kalawarmer turn as she wasn't even able to scream as she were splatted over.

"…will you." Said Issei as he turns his gun to Mittelt

Mittelt start to feel scare as she will be killed brutally and it was all because of Raynare stupid plan. But then a voice said

"Wait wait… how about give her to me instead?"

Issei turns to the source to see a middle-age wannabe playboy waving at him smiling. Issei doesn't know who he is but Mittelt already answer that question to him

"A-Azazel-sama?!" Said Mittelt in shock

"Yah… I'm here to retrieve my mischief fallen but it seems I was late somewhat." Said Azazel laughing

"Late is an understatement. That bitch Raynare tried to kill me on a 'date' and then tried to kill Asia for her Scared Gear as well." Said Issei

"Haiz… I believed that was my fault. I specifically told her to keep an eye on you two, but then Raynare just had to be greedy and took the other three Fallen with her for her scheme." Said Azazel

"I believe she said I'm just a lowly human so one or two disappear is not a problem for her. It seems that Grigory have a very 'interesting' way of look at human there." Said Issei

"Azazel-sama! Save…" Mittelt didn't managed to get her sentence out fully as Issei put the gun mouth in her.

"Hey now… Can we talk after you put away that?" Asked Azazel

"Sorry to say but from my past experience, you Fallen always 'kill first question never' so no." Said Issei as he prepares to pull the trigger

"Haiz… Ddraig can you reason with him please?" Asked Azazel

"**Partner. As much as I hate the bastard but I think you should hear him out first. He maybe annoying but Azazel is a reasonable person.**" Said Ddraig

"That part maybe a little unnecessary but what he said." Said Azazel

Issei looks at Azazel for a while… then he removed his gun out of Mittelt mouth making her cough for breath.

Issei then said "Okay then. What do you want?"

"Ah glad you asked. How about this? Can you leave Mittelt to me since you already killed the other three? Even though she disobey my order but I can't just let my race being less more." Said Azazel

"So what? You expect me to let her scot free?" Asked Issei point his gun at Mittelt

"Ah no. I assure you, she will be punish for her action." Said Azazel

"Hmm… Then can I take your word for it? Fallen Azazel?" Asked Issei

"Why of course Sekiryuutei-kun~! I am the man of my word after all." Said Azazel laughing

"If I found you lying…" Said Issei aim his gun blast through the roof

"Okay okay… So can I have her now?" Asked Azazel

"Two conditions." Said Issei

"Of course. What are they?" Asked Azazel

"First is… this church. I want the deed of this church." Said Issei

"Okay… done." Said Azazel throw him the scroll

Issei checked in then he continues "Second… money."

"Eh? That's it?" Asked Azazel

"What? You think I'll want to ask something else?" Asked Issei

"Okay… how much?" Asked Azazel

Issei tapping his phone. After he done, he then said "Done. She's your" as he leaves

"Wait… what about the money?" Asked Azazel

"Check your account." Said Issei

Azazel then check his account to see 2m Yen had been missing. Azazel looks at Issei surprise and said "How did you…?"

Issei just wave his hand as he leaves.

Azazel then look at his account again as he mumbled "Well play Sekiryuutei-kun. Well play!"

After that night, Issei then contact Mikan for the construction. Issei walking with Asia to school as he already handle it with Sona. Sona said it was no problem since Asia had been exiled so she is just a normal girl.

But after a few days later, an troublesome situation occurred.

Issei had leave his classroom for school hour end. Issei and Asia was about to leave then they found quite a crowd gather at the school gate. He looks at the school gate to see quite a few familiar face making his face twitch a little.

He then saw two of his 'friends' being throw back after being beat black and blue. Issei sighed as he walks up to the one near the limo as he said "What are you doing here Kazu-san?"

"Long time no see Hyoudou brat." Said Kazu

The instant the word is out, many whispers about Issei being in Yakuza. Issei massages his temple and said "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here Kazu-san?"

"The truth is…" "Ara… you're here Issei-kun~!" The limo window slide down appeared a woman who have the beauty of the beautiful widow.

"Mikan-san. Why are you here at the school gate?" Asked Issei

"Why… did you forgot? I'm here to pick you up for our date of course." Said Mikan as Issei face palmed

The student whisper getting louder as many boys cursing Issei for scoring a hot woman.

"This woman…" Said Issei

"Oh and this young girl here can come with us of course since I need to discuss with her after all." Said Mikan

"_I see… so it's done huh?_" Though Issei "C'mon Asia. Let's get in."

"Eh? Eh…" Said Asia as she follows Issei

After that, they then arrived at the 'Blue Moon' bar.

"Oi… We have minor here." Said Issei

"Now now… I said I'll take care of it didn't I?" Said Mikan chuckling "And beside, this girl here will have to meet her."

"I see…" Said Issei

"Eh? I'll be meeting who?" Asked Asia

"Your mentor that will teach you Asia." Said Issei

They then arrived to the table and the one who were waiting for them is

"It's been some time hasn't it, Issei-san?" Asked Yuriya

"Hey Yuriya…" Said Issei as they then sit down

"So I take it this is her right?" Asked Yuriya looking at Asia

"Yeah. This is Asia Argento and Asia, this is Yuriya. A member of the Caholic Church." Said Issei

"I-It's nice to meet you." Said Asia

"The pleasure is mine Asia Argento. I'm glad to be able to meet such a devout person to the lord." Said Yuriya

"Ah yes. Thank you." Said Asia

"Now back to the matter at hand. The reason why you are here is because we wish for you to transfer to our branch of Caholic Church here in Kuoh. The surface it is the fake church of the Yabu Yakuza but it really is the Caholic Church. Our job is to take care of the sinner who harming the innocent."

"Eh? But…" "I assure you Asia Argento. We are not like the other, we only hunting the one who wish to harm other only. We won't do something like hunting every devil we met." Said Yuriya explain to her.

"Then Issei-san is also…" Asked Asia look at Issei

"No. Issei-san is a mercenary or what he prefer to be called: 'Fixer'. He will be joining us if we have a same job." Said Yuriya

"But…" "Don't worry Asia Argento. We only wish you to help the injure only. Since that is your wish right?" Asked Yuriya

"Um… yes." Said Asia

"Then you don't have to worry. After school you will enter this job then at night you will stay here with me." Said Yuriya

"Eh? Then…" Said Asia

Issei patting her head "Asia. You want to heal people right? Then this is your chance. You can have fun at school and helping other at the same time after all."

"But then I won't be able…" Said Asia

"Don't worry. The church is near so we can go to school together at the morning." Said Issei smiling

Asia smiled happy at that as she said "Yosh! Then I'll be working hard. Oh thank you my Lord for granting me this opportunity."

Issei smiled at that. Mikan then said "All right then let's drink to our heart content!"

"Oi we are minor." Said Issei

"Forgive me but I can't hold liquor well." Said Yuriya

"Awh…" Said Mikan

**Done another chapter. And Donner and Schalag are… that's right. From Arifureta. Oh and do take a look at this: dic . pixiv . net "/" a/ Evening + Starter # h 4 _ 5**

**Get rid of that "" please**

**Please PM or review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rating game hack

After Issei leaving Mikan under Kazu-san care, he then took Asia back home with him to pack. While Asia is beaming with joy for being installed in the church again, Issei massaged his temple for the migrant that will happen tomorrow at school.

At that night, after all of the member of the house go to sleep, Issei still awake as he working with his gun. Issei sighed out as he leaned back to his chair. He took a look at the material on the table as he said "Ah forget it. I'll think about this tomorrow after school. Let just take a bath and go to bed."

After that, Issei go back to his room dry his hair and was about to go to bed then suddenly a magic circle appeared in his room.

"Huh? Wasn't this the Gremory magic?" Asked Issei

And true to his word, Rias appeared out of the circle as she then said "Issei. Please make love with me!"

That request was quite out of the blue took him by surprise. Just what kind of mess is he in now?

Seeing Rias starts to undress herself, Issei then said "Wait wait… I'm confuse. Just why are you doing this?"

"Don't you like this? I'm quite confident at my body." Said Rias

"No no… that's not the issue. Why in the world you just suddenly barge in my house and ask me to take your virgin?" Asked Issei

"I'm sorry… but this is the only way I can think of." Said Rias starts to go toward Issei

"wait… does this have to do with the dire situation that you talk about before?" Asked Issei

Rias just looked away as she didn't answer that. But that alone tell Issei more than enough. Issei phone then suddenly rang up as he checks it to see…

"Um Rias… is this maid someone you know?" Asked Issei showing her the image

"Tch… so she's really here after all? But how did you…?" Asked Rias

"I make a 'Boundary Field' to block off people who had hostile intent. Seeing that you are here while that maid is out there then that's mean…" Said Issei

"Yes… She's here to take me back." Said Rias

The doorbell rang up. Issei sighed as he said "Well, might as well see what is she intent to do before she waking my parent."

Meanwhile, Grayfia is now felt conflict. She is here to stop her Ojou-sama for doing something stupid but for some reason, a house from a normal human was able to block off her teleport so she had to resort at go through the front door.

And then Issei walks out open the door. He then said "You are here for Rias right?"

"Yes… I'm here to pick up Rias Ojou-sama. May I come in?" Asked Grayfia

Issei invite her in to the living room where Rias is sitting there. Grayfia then said "Ojou-sama. Please tell me that I'm not too late."

"Don't worry. Issei refused me so we haven't done anything yet." Said Rias

"Ah… then thank you for that young man." Said Grayfia bow to him

"yeah yeah…" Said Issei as he sit down as well

"Grayfia. Seeing that you are here, does that mean Onii-sama sent you?" Asked Rias

"It was all of us Ojou-sama." Said Grayfia

"Okay… can anyone tell me what is going on here?" Asked Issei impatience

"Who is this boy Ojou-sama?" Asked Grayfia

"He's Issei Hyoudou. A human who wield 'Booster Gear'." Said Rias

"So he's the one…" Said Grayfia

"Yeah yeah… so can anyone tell me now?" Asked Issei

"I'm sorry about this Issei. All will be explain when you come to the club tomorrow. You can find it right?" Asked Rias

Issei nodded at that as Rias continues "Is it okay for him to come? Since he does need to know about all of this."

Grayfia looks at Issei as she said "Very well… since it's his right to know after all."

"Then Issei… forgive me for tonight event." Said Rias as she and Grayfia were gone.

Issei sit there for a while then he said "Oi Ddraig wake up."

"**Hmm… huh? What's wrong partner?**" Asked Ddraig

"What can you tell me about Rias brother?" Asked Issei

"**Gremory princess? If I'm right then it must be the one who had the title of Lucifer.**" Said Ddraig

"Lucifer?" Asked Issei

"**I did told you didn't I? Because of the war, many Maou had fallen from battle. So in order to fill that throne, they elect a strong devil to that seat. And one of them is the Super Class Devil Sirzechs Lucifer formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory.**" Said Ddraig

"I see…" Said Issei

"**Why the sudden interest**?" Asked Ddraig

"You'll find out tomorrow." Said Issei as he goes to sleep

At the morning, Issei and Asia go to school. The day is normal except for the part where those two 'moron' friends of his tackle him demanding the answer about the date with Mikan. He had to throw them off of him though and not to mention the stare from the students and the teachers. The hell? Why would they care?

After school, he then tell Asia to go back without him as he then goes to the ORC club house by using his smartphone to find it.

He then entering the room to see thing already go down. Rias members, the maid and some idiot full of himself talking arrogantly.

"Oh Issei. You are here." Said Rias

"Yeah… So can you tell me what is this about?" Asked Issei

"What's this Rias? You fallen so low to have friend with lowly human?" Asked Riser

"Rias… Who is this fucker?" Asked Issei with a force smile

Rias and her peerage knowing how Issei had low tolerate toward people looking down on human start to see this is getting bad. Grayfia then said "Please cease from insulting him Hyoudou-san. This man Riser Phenex. He's the groom to be of the Gremory household."

"Groom to be? So does that mean…" Said Issei

"Yes. He's Rias-sama fiancé." Said Grayfia

"Hah…" Said Issei looking at Riser who look satisfy at what Grayfia said

"Hear that Rias? So how about stop resisting and get married now?" Asked Riser

"I will not marry you Riser! How many time have I said that?" Asked Rias

"This again? Your family had already at their wit end." Said Riser tired

"That's because they are worries too much. I was promised freedom up until I began college at human world." Said Rias

"Um forgive me if I'm wrong, but why is this already decided when one side not even agree at the begin with?" Asked Issei looks at Grayfia

"Hey don't butt in human. This doesn't involved you!" Said Riser

"I'm asking her. So sit the fuck down and zip it!" Said Issei harshly

Grayfia looks surprise at this human. He knew who Riser is but doesn't care at all.

"Who do you think you are? I'm the heir of the Phenex Family." Said Riser angry

"So? Just a bunch of Flame Chicken and you think you are top of the world?" Asked Issei snicker at that

He's not the only one. Rias and her peerage also holding their laugh as well.

"YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY HUMAN?!" Said Riser summoning his flame

"Stop this right now Riser or I will have to force my hand!" Said Grayfia leaking her KI

Seeing Riser settle down, she turns to Issei and said "And you, please refrain from insulting the Phenex family or I'll have to force you to leave."

"Then explain first. It's not my fault the turkey insult me when I'm asking nicely." Said Issei looking back at her unfazed

Rias, her peerage and Riser look at Issei surprise. To think he can talk back to Grayfia with no hesitation. Maybe Sona is right, it's not a wise move to make an enemy out of Issei after all.

"Very well then. You wish to know why is this matter already settled when Rias-sama disagree right?" Asked Grayfia

Issei nodded at that. Grayfia then said "It was because the fear of losing pure bloodline. Because of the great war, we devil had suffer greatly so we make reserving pure blood is our top priority. Because Sirzechs-sama inhered the Lucifer title, he had to leave the house so the responsibility leave to Rias-sama."

"Okay… then why is this turkey is the candidate. I'm pretty sure he's not the only pure blood." Said Issei thumbs at Riser

Grayfia just kept quiet at that answer but Issei then said "… wait. Don't tell me that the Gremory wish to acquire the immortality of the Phenex or something?"

Grayfia shook a little but Issei managed to catch that. Issei then said "Wow. What a fool they are Ddraig."

"**I agree. They betting on that half-ass immortality to make them strong. Heck, the only good about them that they taste good when you cooked them hot enough.**" Said Ddraig

"You eat them before?" Asked Issei

"**All the time partner. They think they can take me on because of that immortality so… free food for me.**" Said Ddraig

Issei shaking his head at that as he said "Okay then… I guess I know more than enough. So how are you going to handle this since Rias here refuse?"

"Our household predict this might happen so they preparing a rating game." Said Grayfia

"A rating game? How much they want to take over my life?" Asked Rias

"My lady, Do I take it you refuse the game?" Asked Grayfia

"Hardly. I'll never have another chance like this so I accept." Said Rias

"Are you sure Rias? I mean, not only you haven't had any rating game experience at all but you also don't have enough piece? While I…" Said Riser as he snapped his finger as appeared out was a group of girls

"… My servants." Said Riser

Issei chuckled at that. Riser then said "Hou? Are you perhaps… jealous?"

"Hardly. The way I see it, they are just your personal slut toys." Said Issei mocking

"Mira… teach him a lesson." Said Riser

The girl named Mira charge in with her staff to thrust but Issei just dodge, grab her face and slammed her head down on the wooden floor.

"Mira!"

Mira tried to stand up but Issei stomp down on her head and said "Normally I don't want to fight woman, but you piss me off."

Issei starts to apply more pressure making her scream out in pain

"Get your foot of my servant now!" Said Riser

"Make. ME!" Said Issei stomp harder

"Hyoudou-san. Let her go. I'll talk to him about this matter." Said Grayfia tried to reasoning

Issei sighed then kick her up and send her straight to the wall. Issei then turns to the door and said "I'll be leaving now. Involve more will leave a bad taste to my mouth."

After Issei leave, Grayfia then asked "Rias-sama. Just who is he?"

"That's the same question I'm asking myself." Said Rias

Issei then leave to his house as then helping Asia cleaning up to pack. After done packing, Kazu came to pick them up to the church. Issei then get Asia luggage as she is talking with Yuriya. After done, Issei then go to buy some juice at the vending machine nearby. It was then his phone ring.

"Huh? Unknown number?" Asked Issei looking at the phone. But he just picks it up and said "who is this?"

"Yah! Sekiryuutei-kun. It's been a while." Said Azazel

"How did you get this number?" Asked Issei

"It took me quite a lot of time and effort… but I managed to get to you. Got to say though, you are quite good at covering your track." Said Azazel

"What do you want?" Asked Issei

"Now now don't be like that. You are working through a 'Fixer' contract right?" Asked Azazel

"Yeah? Your point?" Asked Issei

"That's good. Because I have a client for you right now." Said Azazel

"A client?" Asked Issei

"You see… a friend of my need help to getting out of a 'sticky' situation. So can you help him resolve this? Of course it's not for free. He'll pay you." Said Azazel

Issei powder a little bit. Then he said "Where do I meet this client?"

"At my girl personal bar. I left you some track so you can traced back yourself." Said Azazel

"Haiz… fine. I'll be there." Said Issei

"I'm counting on you there Sekiryuutei-kun!" Said Azazel laughing

Issei cut off the call as he then get to where the girl is as he said "Yuriya. Can you look after Asia for me? I have a job."

"Oh… okay." Said Yuriya

"You are going Issei-san?" Asked Asia

"Don't worry. I'm just going to meet up the client. I'll be back later." Said Issei

"Want me to take you there kid?" Asked Kazu

"No need Kazu-san. Can you look after these two for me?" Asked Issei

"Yeah… don't worry, I will." Said Kazu

Later, Issei then arrived at the bar that Azazel mentioned. He meets up with the hostess as she said "Ah… you are the kid Azazel-sama told me Issei Hyoudou right?"

Issei nodded at that as she said "The table is over there."

Issei then walks to the table to meet someone he's not expected.

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sirzechs Lucifer." Said Sirzechs

Issei face palmed as he said "That bastard. He should have mention that my client is the freaking Maou!"

"Ahaha… He must have thought it would be funny." Said Sirzechs

"Anyway, since you are here then my guess is it have to do with your sister marriage problem?" Asked Issei

"Ah… you know about it already. Then I will make this short: Please help my sister win!" Said Sirzechs

"Oi oi… First of all, I'm not part of her peerage, how am I supposed to help and before you asked, no I won't join her peerage. And second, if you hate it so much, why didn't you just dropped it since… I don't know… you are the freaking Maou?!" Said Issei

"I know… but unfortunately, my hand are tied." Said Sirzechs

"Why is that?" Asked Issei

"Because this was decided at when Rias was little. Back then, the concept of pure devil is quite important. I never though this decision of my would cause her pain." Said Sirzechs as Issei then put his handgun at his face.

"Then fix it." Said Issei

"I wish I could. But unfortunately, because this was decided for a long time and this is for the devil race, I can't do anything." Said Sirzechs

"So you turn to me… someone who had no connection to any faction." Said Issei

"Yes and also Sekiryuutei as well. You see, that title hold a lot of weight, so if you somehow can prove that you're not someone who can't mess with, I think you can get away if you interfere." Said Sirzechs

"I'm trying to not to stand out here." Said Issei

"Please! You are the only one I can depend on. I don't want my Rias-tan to suffer because of my foolish decision!" Said Sirzechs bow down

Issei sighed out at that. He then said "…Two condition."

"You'll do it?" Asked Sirzechs raise his head up

"First… the price will be stepped considering what you're asking me to do." Said Issei

"Done! What's the other?" Asked Sirzechs

"If you need my help, then we will do this my way." Said Issei

"As long as Rias win!" Said Sirzechs

Issei then bring out a piece of paper as he said "Here's the contract."

Sirzechs reading it then he sighed the paper. Issei took the contract to inspect it as he said "When will the Rating Game begin?"

"3 days from now at the Underworld. Do you need transportation?" Asked Sirzechs

"No need. I'll handle that myself." Said Issei as he put the contract away as he walks out. But before that

"Oh one more thing. Try to apologies to her after this. She's quite desperate because of you after all." Said Issei

"I will!" Said Sirzechs as Issei then leave the bar

He then gone back to the church as he then explain his job. Asia said "I never though… Poor Rias-san has to go through this."

"So what are you going to do Issei-san?" Asked Yuriya

"Simple. By doing what I do best… hacking." Said Issei smirking

At the next day, Issei dress himself and pack some equipment with him. Issei then go to the station as he looks at the phone.

"Hmm… it should be right…" Issei then touch a pillar as it makes a strange noise. "… Here." Said Issei smirking

Issei then walks down to the Underworld subway as he hacked the checkpoint with his phone to hide his ID.

After a long train trip, he finally made it to Gremory territory. He then walk around to look for something to eat. After grabbing a few bites, Issei then search for the place that Rating game took place. After that done, he then check to see if there's a good place for him to hide from the other view while remaining in range.

After that, he then check in to an inn to rest for tomorrow.

At the day, the game is about to begin. The Maous along with Gremory and Phenex family had arrived and guest from other region also watch this Rating Game from their home.

Sirzechs is sitting at the throne nervously waiting for Issei as he's praying to Satan to letting his sister win. Meanwhile, the person in question is sitting in position watching the match. And then, the daybreak of the human world end, the game begin.

The match progress like he expected. But Rias soon is in the bind. As soon as Koneko managed to take down a Rook from Riser, his three other Pawn come to her with their weapon. Koneko tried to fight back but she was outnumbered as she were about to be take out then…

"Now then. I guess it's finally my turn huh?" Asked Issei smirking as he typing his laptop

Back at the fight, the Pawn charging at Koneko then suddenly one of them have the earth rise up hitting one of them in the stomach hard as she coughed out and send flying as well as retired her.

"Riser one Pawn retired." Said Grayfia

"Wait what just happened?" Asked one Pawn

"I-I don't know…" Said another

They then set that aside as they charge to Koneko again. Or they would be if their leg had not been stuck to the ground.

"Wait what is this?" Asked the Pawn

Koneko took that opportunity as she then send two of them flying forcing them to retired.

"Two of Riser Pawn had retired." Said Grayfia

Riser heard that as he wonders "That's weird. Did they fall into a trap or something?"

Koneko sighed out glad that was over. Or it would be as she then got hit by Riser Queen Bomb attack.

"Take." Said Riser Queen

Only for the smoke to clear that Koneko is nowhere to be found. Riser Queen confuse at that and wonder where did she gone to?

Back to Issei as he said "Okay. Koneko is safe. Let see how is the other now."

Kiba right now is fighting with Riser knight but there are two other there too. Another of Riser Rook and Bishop which is Riser younger sister Ravel.

"Seriously. This guy got his own little sister as his slave? I mean how the heck is he got a okay for this?" Asked Issei deadpanned

Kiba managed to take down the Knight but then the other Knight as well as two Pawn, other Bishop gather to surround Kiba and worse of all. It seems Rias already encounter with Riser.

"Kiba need to take care of them now. I know!" Said Issei as he then typing rapidly

Kiba then suddenly felt something blooming in his body. He then trust the feeling as he then shout "SWORD BIRTH" as he summoned out many sword from the ground stabbing Riser piece as they were force to retired beside Ravel.

"What the? How did I?" Asked Kiba marvel at his newfound strength. But he had to ignore that as he had to help his Buchou. But then a voice rang out

"Rias Queen had retired." Said Grayfia

"What?" Asked Kiba and Issei

Issei then recheck the view again. It seems that after Akeno had the advantage, Riser Queen pull out some kind of vial and apply it on herself making her heal immediately. Akeno was took by surprise as she was hit head on.

"**Tch. That's Phenex tear partner. If I remember right, the rule allow to have two of them. All of my previous vessels never enter nor see a Rating Game that use them so I forgot to tell you.**" Said Ddraig

"Damn it." Said Issei as he then checks Rias situation. After seeing the scene, his blood boil.

That Riser bastard dare to take Koneko hostage. At this rate, he had to…

Issei then chuckle to himself. Since when he ever run away from a fight? Fine, if this is how it has to be…

"Ddraig. Ready for this?" Asked Issei

"**Do you even have to ask? Let show the world the power of my host. THE UNLIMITED POTENTIAL OF HUMANITY!**" Roar out Ddraig

Back to the fight, Riser who is holding Koneko up as he said "So Rias. Do you resign?"

Rias tear streaming down her face as she then said "I… re-"

DOPAN. Her word were instantly cut off by a loud sound interrupting them. While Riser and his Queen look around surprise but Rias and her peerage recognized this sound. At that point, Issei drop down between Riser and Rias.

"I-Issei?" Asked Rias shocked

"What are you doing here? This is private zone!" Said Riser

"Not exactly. Since I'm a temporary allies to Rias side per her request." Said Issei making Rias surprise hearing that.

"You are too late! The game already start so you can't register yourself anymore." Said Riser

"What are you talking about? I did." Said Issei chuckling

"Stop lying human!" Said Riser angry

"No he isn't." Said Akuja on the comp.

(Roll back a few minutes)

"Sirzechs take a look at this." Said Akuja showing him the tablet showing the match below.

"I don't know how, but the Rating Game system fully accepted him as a new piece to add on the board. But the piece somehow weird." Said Akuja

"Weird how?" Asked Sirzechs

"The piece in this game supposed to describe as chess piece. But this boy piece show this." Said Akuja

"Human? Not a chess piece?" Asked Sirzechs confuse

"I don't know how at all. So what should we do?" Asked Akuja

Sirzechs then remember what Azazel told him before. Apparently Issei Hyoudou have special talent beside Booster Gear. And judging how the match acting weird…

"Could it be his doing?" Mumbled out Sirzechs

"Sirzechs?" Asked Akuja

Sirzechs then smiling as he said "If the system accepted him, then let him. And about this matter, I'll tell you after this."

"Hah…" Said Akuja

"_Who know? You might be able to find out in this Rating Game._" Though Sirzechs

(Back to present)

"The reason why is because according to the system, he already registered in the game so Issei Hyoudou is allow to participate." Said Akuja

"There you have it." Said Issei chuckling. The truth is he's already in the system and make some change already.

"Fine… one more lowly human is not going to chain anything. I already won." Said Riser as he holds Koneko for them to see

"Koneko-chan!" Said Rias

"Ah about that… how about this? Take your hand off her and I'll make you leave painless. Refuse, then I'll make you wish you were dead." Said Issei grinning

"HAHAHA! Are you dreaming human? Did you truly think you can take on Riser-sama?!" Said Riser Queen laughing

Issei then click his phone then Lightning strike down with much stronger magic than Akeno at Riser Queen. She scream out as she force to retired

"R-Riser Queen had retired." Said Grayfia shocked at what just happened

"Too bad. If she didn't blab her mouth, then she would be able get out of that much more painlessly." Said Issei

"What do you mean Issei?" Asked Rias

"That lightning is not a normal lightning. I mixed it with Holy and Light element as well. If she doesn't get treat fast, that probably will leave a scar." Said Issei smirking

The onlooker look shocked at that. A human managed to use a combining element spell so fast. And not to mention without chanting as well. Just who exactly is this boy?

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN!" Shout out Riser as he throw Koneko away. Kiba managed to catch her with his speed as Riser then blasting many fire at Issei bombarding him

"ISSEI!" Shout out Rias

"That will teach you not to mess with Riser human." Said Riser arrogantly

"Wow… impressive Riser. I think I'll let you light my birthday cake next time." Said Issei as he walking out of the flame unscratched.

"T-That's impossible!" Said Riser stepped back

"My turn." A simple word from Issei as he tapped his phone again then the atmosphere start to act weirdly as a dragon make out of water formed out.

"How about playing with my pet dragon Riser?" Asked Issei smiling as the dragon charge at him roaring.

Riser fly up as he tried to vaporize the dragon but ineffective as the dragon charge straight to Riser not only hurt from the water pressure but also Holy element in it as well.

After a while, Riser dropped down to the school roof as Issei said "Got to admit… even though that is a half-ass immortality, it quite impressive to help you to even withstand and dragon enchanted with holy element slamming to you for such a long time."

The onlooker jaw already hit the ground as a human boy had just done another impossible thing. Making a magic that allow to use the surrounding and reshape it into form is already hard enough, but to make it move so long and even enchanted it with holy element? Just what is this young magician profile and how come they never heard of him?

Sirzechs on the other hand doing a victory dance in his head with joy. He never though Azazel was able to introduce him to someone this powerful but he had no complain at all because his beloved Rias-tan is going to win.

"Wait a minute Sirzechs…" Said Akuja looks at the tablet again then to Sirzechs to confirm his suspicion "Don't tell me he… hacks my Rating Game system?"

"Eh? What make you say that?" Asked Sirzechs

"The way he uses magic. And before that, the system was acting funny. Wasn't that because of him hacking my system?" Asked Akuja

"Um… maybe…" Said Sirzechs looking away

"This is a serious matter Sirzechs. My system have many protection so no one can tamper it. But this human boy managed to do so without me detected it. I know you're the one who asked him to help your sister so tell me… Just where did you found him?" Asked Ajuka

"From somewhere you will never know." Said Sirzechs grinning cheeky

"Then… can I meet him after this?" Asked Akuja

"That's… depend on him." Said Sirzechs

Back to the fight:

"You are good human. But I am immortal and soon you will be tired out. You won't win against me!" Said Riser as he try to standing up. But true to his word, his wounds are starting to heal already.

"Yep. You are right about that Riser. But let me ask you this? What is the opposite of 'Regeneration'?" Asked Issei loading his gun

"huh? Why are you asking me that? How should I know?" Asked Riser

"'Degeneration'. Is that the answer?" Asked Ravel as she just got here

"Bingo twin tail chibi. And here is your price." Said Issei aim at Riser and

BANG. The bullet logged to Riser right shoulder

Riser looks at his wound and said "Nice try human. But I'll heal just fine."

"Really?" asked Issei smirking

"What with that smirk?" Asked Riser

"O-Onii-sama. Y-Your wounds. It stopped healing." Said Ravel pointing at him

"W-what?" Asked Riser as he check his wound and true to Ravel word. It's no longer healing. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Your clan half-ass immortality is not as invisible as you think they are. They are many ways to take it down and one of them is this." Said Issei holding a bullet up

"This bullet contain an element called 'Corrosion'. It's the element that you can found on a zombie or more precisely, a rotting corpse. To put it simply, this is the poison that take out your Phenex healing." Said Issei chuckling

Once again, the onlookers look shocked at that. Such a simple way to defeat a Phenex and this boy managed to produce it. If this is true, the Phenex will be extinct if the bullet can be mass product.

Rias and her peerage are the same. The human boy who is in front of them also going to the same school as them had managed to accomplish what they are trying to do hour ago and he's not even look like he's trying at all.

"Of couse. Only I can use it since one of the require element is the Booster Gear." Said Issei flick it up and catch it swiftly

"Y-You're lying. There's no way you can have something like that." Said Riser frighten

"Oh? You think I'm lying? Then how about a few more to see if that's true or not?" Asked Issei smirking as he aiming his gun at Riser

"**Haha… nice one partner. As expect of my host.**" Said Ddraig as he then maximize his voice out "**Listen well all of you. This… is my host potential. The potential of humanity. You all had look down on humanity for so long. It's time for you to open your eye because… human… IS THE SPECIES WITH THE MOST POTENTIAL. AND THIS… IS JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG. REMEMBER THAT!**"

Issei chuckled at that as he said "He loves to brag about this so what can I do?"

"W-wait." Said Ravel as she stand between Riser and Issei. "Please spare my brother. You won."

"If you want me to spare him, then all he had to do is say one word. I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about." Said Issei

Riser looking down as he starts to see the disadvantage. If that human keep on shooting him with 'that' bullet, he might die for real. So all he could do is "I… resign."

"There. Wasn't that easy." Said Issei put his gun away.

"Wait… what about this 'corrosion' in my brother?" Asked Ravel

"Don't worry. The effect only temporary. His healing power will start kick in soon." Said Issei as he then look up to the sky and said "Maid-san. Where's the result?"

"Ah… forgive me. Riser Phenex had resigned. The winner is Rias Gremory and her peerage." Said Grayfia

**Done. Quite a long chapter isn't it? And if anyone wonder where did Issei got the 'Corrosion' from, play "Evening Starter" or reading some info about the game. The URL I posted at the previous chapter. Please PM or Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Old acquantances

The whole audiences are still trying to process the Rating Game that just happened before them. A human boy who is just at the age of a teenage, had just defeated the unbeatable Rating Game champion with ease. And not to mention, to be able to use high level magic with no problem as well.

Issei walks away as he then tapping his phone as he said "You are free now Rias. Celebrate with your club members."

Rias just sitting down looking dumbfound then her peerage approach her and cheering her on

At Akuja, his tablet then suddenly appeared a sentence "Tell that sis-con Maou that I'll be waiting for my payment."

"Sirzechs…" Said Akuja showing him the message

"Ah… there's no need to worry. I'll handle this." Said Sirzechs chuckling

Issei then look up at the audience in the stand as he said "Everyone had their freedom to choose. And to take them away… is an unforgiveable crime. If anyone have anything against my idea, you are welcome to face me anytime." As his body start to digitized as he disappeared.

At the stand, Sona who is also there watching the match with a calculated look. Issei Hyoudou even though is from a family who had no supernatural involved background, managed to do something that only a high rank magician barely capable of. But if he's standing on a neutral stance, then there's a chance that she can allies with him in the future.

"_Sorry about this Rias. But Hyoudou is too tempting to be pass on._" Though Sona

After going back at home, at the tomorrow morning, something had just happened.

"… So that's why, I'll your neighbor from now on." Said Rias chatting happy as she brought her gift.

His parent were overjoyed at that as they said that his perverted son had finally had a harem. Oi oi… just how pathetic do you think your son is for you to even cry about that?

"Well then… I'll be looking forward to it. Issei-kun~!" Said Rias smiling at him

Looking forward to what? What are you going to do after this Rias?

Issei at that night he then lying down to escape from this shenanigan that just happened today. Asia after learning that new start to get competing. Even Yuriya as well… why is that?

Mikan-san then showing him a very malice smile after she heard that too. Issei thinks that he might have to pass on dropping by to get the material for sometimes. Then his phone start ringing again. He picks up the phone as he said "Hello?"

"Yah! Issei-kun. Long time no see." Said Nosogi Ren on the other side

"Ren? Why are you calling?" Asked Issei

"Aw come on~! Is that hard to believe that I missed you after our… 'fun' night?" Asked Ren chuckling

That's… something he had a headache on. It seems that on the celebration for their big job success as well as farewell party, they are quite drunk to the point that… he sleeping with the girls naked. After that, Ren kept on pestering about him for a redo. Yuriya keeps praying to God that to forgive her for falling at him. Mana… well… she wants to go back with him. Mikan is keep on laughing 'ufufu' all the time as she said she enjoy it as well as looking forward for another go. Did she even realize that the instant words came out, he will be hunted down by Kazu-san and his underlings?

"Get back to the topic Ren-san. Is there something happened?" Asked Issei

"Depend… Is Yuriya there at Kuoh?" Asked Ren

"Yeah…?" Asked Issei

"Good then it saves me the time for explaining for tomorrow." Said Ren

"Wait… why does this have to wait at tomorrow?" Asked Issei

"Because this require to do so. For now, sleep it off." Said Ren cut off the call.

"W-Wait…" Said Issei looking at the phone

"Why did she even call at this hour?" Asked Issei as he then sleep off waiting for tomorrow.

At the morning, Issei yawning as he then walks to school. After he's at the classroom, he then occupied by the two morons as they said "Hey Issei… have you heard about the rumor about you?"

"What rumor?" Asked Issei as he felt that it might be stupid

Those two grinned then they said that he did all sort of dirty things to the ORC members. And at the part where him being Gay with Kiba, his eye twitching at that as he then tapping his phone. Then the intercom suddenly rang out

"That bastard Issei. Hogging all the girls!" Said Matsuda

"Then how about we spreading some rumor about him Matsuda?" Asked Motohama

"Good idea! How about with Kiba as well?" Asked Matsuda laughing as the intercom cut off as they play another

"Kuu… Murayama body is the best!" Said Matsuda

"What are you talking about? It's Katase delicate breast in the best!" Said Motohama as the intercom cut off

"eh? Eh?" Asked Matsuda and Motohama as Issei slowly move out of the way as he saw the girls surrounding them cracking their knuckle. Well the said two drawing out their shinai slowly to be exact. Issei putting his headphone on listening to music as he ignore the wailing sound happily.

"Hahaha… look like they will be out of commission for a while huh?" Asked Kiryuu

"Geh… Kiryuu." Said Issei scooting back

"Oi what with that attitude? And here I doing you a favour by teaching Asia the art of 'skin skip'." Said Aika

"Stop teaching her that you pervert woman!" Retort Issei

"And proud of it." Proclaimed Kiryuu proudly making Issei face palmed

After school, Issei then go to the clubroom with Asia. He insisted that she want to goes with him even though he said she can go back first. Today Rias contacted him that her brother asked her to give him his payment as well told him that she managed to make him spill everything… and she meant 'everything'. He almost felt sorry for the sis-con Maou there.

"Oi Rias. I'm here." Said Issei knocking the door.

"Ah please come in Issei-kun." Said Rias

Issei opens the door to see the ORC members and… Student Council President and her 'lapdop'?

"Um why are they here?" Asked Issei

"Ah… When Sona learn about our meeting, she insist to come and meet you as well." Said Rias

"For what?" Asked Issei

"Because I'm the Student Council Present. I have learn about your… 'Fixer' job Hyoudou-san." Said Sona

"So? Are you telling me to quit?" Asked Issei

"Not exactly… since they all are supernatural related job. I want to tell you that doing part time is fine but please don't let it affect your study." Said Sona adjusting her glass

"Could you out with it? I know that's not the only reason?" Asked Issei

"Hey! Who do you…" "Saji. Be quiet." Said Sona cut him off. "You are right. Another reason I'm here is you… Hyoudou-san."

"Come again?" Asked Issei surprise

"I was at the Rating Game audience seat at that time as well and I saw your… 'fight'." Said Sona adjusts her glass at the last part

"_More like a one sided beat down._" Though the ORC

"And your battle is quite… amazing. You may be a human but you managed to defeat Riser Phenex with such advance magic that I don't think even high level magician can't pull that off." Said Sona

"Wait… This guy is the one who defeated Riser Phenex? When I heard that, I thought it was Akeno-senpai!" Said Saji shocked

"Ufufu… unfortunately, even I can't accomplished half of the thing Issei-kun can do~!" Said Akeno

"But still… isn't he just a human?" Asked Saji

"Sona Kaichou. I suggest you teach him not to look down on other like that. Human may be weak but they are the species that had the most potential." Said Issei gleaming at her

"I'll take note of that. And please forgive him, he's still a novice at this field." Said Sona

"But Kaichou…" "Saji!" One word from Sona stopped him

"Now Rias. About the payment…" Said Issei

"Ah yes… here is it." Said Rias as Kiba brings her the suitcase

Issei then check the content inside as he said "Okay. It's all good."

"Then… I'm looking forward to your service the other time Issei-kun." Said Rias

"Make sure to contact me first then." Said Issei as he calls Asia to leave

Issei then leave at school as once again, the crowd were gathered at the gate. Issei sensing déjà vu as he prays to the god for it not to be what he thinks it is. But unfortunate for him, God is dead and he can't answer Issei prayer.

At the school gate, a twin tail black hair woman is leaning on the car as she looking at the phone. Her beauty and sexiness as Motohama called it… attracted quite a lot of stare.

As the student wonder just who is she, Issei just sighed as he recognized her instantly. The Student Council who heard the ruckus at the gate fast as they go to the scene

"Excuse me miss. But you are making a ruckus at our school. May I ask what's your business here?" Asked Sona

"Oh sorry about that miss Shitori." Said Nosogi low voice at the last part making Sona surprise

"I see… then may I ask what is your business here with us?" Asked Sona

"Oh no. I'm just here to pick up someone only." Said Nosogi

"And who is that?" Asked Sona

Nosogi then looks around as she saw Issei tried to sneak out with Asia as she said "Oi Issei. I'm here to pick you up!"

Issei once again face palmed as he instantly felt all the eye turn on to him. Issei just gave up as he was busted as he walks to her as he said "What are you doing here Nosogi-san?"

"Now now… I said you can call me Ren didn't I?" Asked Nosogi as she press Issei face to her chest

Issei can already heard 'DIE ISSEI!" "Beast Hyoudou again?" "Why is him again?"

"Hyoudou-san. Care to tell me who is she?" Asked Sona

Nosogi already beat him with an answer "I'm his girlfriend of course!"

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" Shout out the whole onlookers

"DIE YOU BASTARD! SO YOU WERE LAUGHING BEHIND OUR BACK ALL THIS TIME?!" Shout out Matsuda with tears

"GIVE US THOSE LUCK!" Motohama is next.

"She's is the co-worker of my part time only." Said Issei separate himself off the 'fun bag'.

"Ara… How cruel! You said that even though you took my first time." Said Nosogi chuckling

…. …. …. "GET HIM!" Shout Matsuda as the boy making a fuss thus Sona had to calm them down.

Nosogi chuckling at her work as she then get Issei and Asia to her car as they drove away.

On the way, he then said "So what is it that you need to be here to talk to me?"

Nosogi then hand him a report. He takes a look at it for a while then he said "Excalibur Fragment?"

"Ah could it be the Fragment that the Church kept?" Asked Asia

"That's right. And according to the client, 4 of them were already stolen." Said Nosogi

"By who?" Asked Issei

"We only know that It was a high rank Fallen. That's why we need your skill." Said Nosogi

"I see…" Said Issei

"Oh and by the way… it seems the church will be sending two of their agents to this town." Said Nosogi

"Eh? Then why did the client even need our help?" Asked Issei

"That's because the church send two greenhorns exorcists here to retrieve the fragments. And worse of all, those two even carrying two fragments of Excalibur as well." Said Nosogi

"Wait… are the church trying to give away the fragments or something?" Asked Issei surprise

"When I heard this, I thought so too." Said Nosogi chuckling "Oh… we are here" as they arrived at the Caholic Church

After they go in, Yuriya face turn a little bit as she saw Nosogi. Nosogi then said "oi what with that face Yuriya? Aren't you happy about seeing me again?"

"Ren… could you quit that? We are not here to pick a fight." Said Issei

"Okay okay. We have a job here at Kuoh Yuriya." Said Nosogi

"A job?" Asked Yuriya

Nosogi then describe their job to Yuriya as she said "… I see. But still, why would the church only send two novices here?"

"Saa… either they stupid to think only two of their rookie can take care of this. Or… they want to give away the Fragments for free?" Asked Nosogi

"Um… I don't think so. When I were still at the church, they treasure them a lot." Said Asia

"Then why?" Asked Yuriya

"Only God know what is in their head. Anyway, I need you to join in for this job as well since Soujirou is now running damage control at New York." Said Nosogi

"Damage control? What did you do?" Asked Yuriya

"Wait… why are you looking at me?" Asked Nosogi

"I think you should already know the reason why." Said Issei

"Look… it wasn't me!" Said Nosogi

Asia just giggle at that. Issei then said "Anyway put that aside, are you in Yuriya?"

"Yes. This is a serious situation after all." Said Yuriya

"Then it's settled." Said Nosogi

Nosogi then drove Issei and Asia who want to stay for a night with Issei again back to his home. Arrived, they said goodbye to Nosogi as she drove off. The two walk back to their house as Issei phone then ringing.

Issei took his phone off as he looks at it. He then mumbled "Weird. Two holy signature who came inside the house but there's no hostile intent."

"Is there something wrong Issei-san?" Asked Asia

"Ah no. It's nothing. Let's go in." Said Issei as the two go in.

"I'm home!" Said Issei

"Oh Issei-kun. Come to the living room. There's someone who want to meet you." Said Issei mother

Issei and Asia goes to the living room as they then met with two… exorcists from the church. The girl with orange twin tail then said "Ya… it's been a while Issei-kun."

"Um… who are you?" Asked Issei

Meanwhile, Nosogi is driving back to the Church as she is now temporary stay there for the job.

"The rain is getting heavier huh?" Asked Nosogi tiredly until "Huh? What is going on over there?"

The sword clashing sound was heard through the raining empty street as Kiba and Freed are fighting. Kiba had his attention on Freed or more precise, his sword. Thus he doesn't focus enough as he were cut by the sword.

Kiba gripping his smoking wound as he crouches down feeling the effect of the Excalibur fragment.

"HAHA! It hurt doesn't it? My beloved Excalibur-chan is quite useful huh?" Asked Freed giddy

Kiba just glaring at him with hated look. Freed then said "HAHA! That's a nice look there devil-kun. NOW DIE!"

Freed swinging his sword down to end Kiba life but…

BANG. A bullet stopped Freed mid-swing as he force to skid back. "What the? Who the fuck are you?"

"Ara… quite a foul mouth there. I though you are a priest." Said Nosogi with her gun walking to the screen

"Eh? You are…" Said Kiba as he remembers what Sona Kaichou told the ORC members what happened today. "You are… Issei-san girlfriend right?"

"I guess… so you must be the Knight of the Gremory princess huh? What are you doing out here so late?" Asked Nosogi

"HAHAHA! This is perfect. I can get revenge on the fucker by killing you!" Said Freed charging in madly.

Nosogi just ignore him as she points out her shotgun and shot him at the stomach. Even though Freed is fast but she had many experience from killing many demons on her job.

"ARGH! YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" Said Freed holding his stomach

"Be quiet!" Said Nosogi as she then using her poison control as the poison seeped into Freed making him squirming uncontrollable.

"So Mr Knight? What are you doing out here so late without your princess?" Asked Nosogi

Kiba then start to felt his injure getting worsen as he unable nor want to answer her at all.

"Oh great. Wound from the holy weapon huh? I guess Yuriya is out since her healing magic is holy after all. I guess I need to drove him back to where Asia is huh?" Sighed out Ren tiredly

Back to the house, after Issei asked the question, the girl then said "How horrible. Did you already forget about me?"

"Eh?" Asked Issei confuse

"Issei-kun… she's this girl." Said Issei mother pointing at the picture. "It's Irina Shidou. Your childhood friend before she moved away."

"Wait really? I thought she was a boy." Said Issei looks at the picture then at Irina.

"Well… I can't blame you since I was quite boyish back then." Said Irina

"_Then that mean, they are…_" Though Issei

"**Look like it partner. That bundle with that blue hair girl is already a big giveaway already.**" Said Ddraig

"But still, it seems that a lot had happened at my hometown." Said Irina

Issei raised his eyebrow at that. Irina and her companion then stand up as she said "Well then… I guess this is enough. Let's go Xenovia."

The blue hair girl Xenovia nodded as they leave the door after saying goodbye. Issei then mumbled scratching his head "Haiz… one problem after another. I really just want to sleep it off."

"ahahaha…" Said Asia

Issei phone then ringing again. "Oh for the love of…"

"Hello? What's wrong Nosogi?" Asked Issei

"Get Asia. Right now, I'm bringing Gremory Knight to treat his wound." Said Nosogi

"Huh? Won't he just heal from that?" Asked Issei

"The wound came from the Excalibur Fragment." One sentence from Nosogi already told him that this is going to be a long night.

**Done. Issei meeting up with his old comrade and new 'job'. Look at the pic from the previous chapter if you don't know what kind of shotgun Nosogi had. Please PM or Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fight broke out

Nosogi putting wounded Kiba to the sofa then Issei said "Then Asia… please heal him."

"Yes." Said Asia as she starts to heal his wound.

"So what happened?" Asked Issei

(Flash Back)

When Ren ponders what to do as she then remembers "Oh right. I think I should take the Fragment too."

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that." Said a voice appeared beside Freed.

"Step away from that psycho." Said Nosogi with her shotgun

"Are you sure you want to do this now? Since that devil look like he's going to die soon…" Said the priest as he laughing.

But true to his word, Kiba looks like he's not going to last. But the priest took that distraction as he teleported him and Freed.

"Hey! Stay right where you are." Said Nosogi firing her shots but it was too late.

"Tch. They got away." Said Nosogi. But no choice as she gets Kiba to the car as she drove to Issei house

(End Flash Back)

"… And that was what happened." Said Nosogi

"A priest? Stray maybe?" Asked Issei

"Most likely…" Said Nosogi

"Um… I'm done healing Kiba-san." Said Asia

"Um… thanks Asia. His pick up should be here about now." Said Issei

At that moment, Rias opens the front door as she goes in. She then said "Issei-kun. Where's Kiba?"

Issei motions her to the sofa. Rias after checking that Kiba is okay then said "Thank you Issei-kun. To think this child would do something this foolish."

"Make sure this won't happen again Rias. Because I don't think he would be able to walk out alive a second time." Said Issei

"I will." Said Rias as she bringing Kiba back to his home.

After Rias leave, Issei then bring out his laptop as he said "Now then, let see who is this 'stray' is?"

"You want to find from the source? Are you sure you can do that?" Asked Nosogi

"Who do you think I am?" Asked Issei chuckling "Oh got it."

"That was fast…" Said Nosogi

"Let's see… Is this the guy?" Asked Issei

"Yeah… that's him." Said Nosogi

"His name is Valper Galilei a.k.a the Genocide Archbishop. Wow! Quite a colorful profile for a priest." Said Issei

"It seems that he was excommunicated by performing human experiment on children in 'Holy Sword Project'. An experiment that can make anyone can wield Holy Weapon like Excalibur Fragments." Said Nosogi

"And the experiment was a busted so he decided to gas the living children in order to erase evident but he still was being discovered and exiled after that. Wow… this guy is one piece of work." Said Issei

"And look… It seems that even though the experiment was evil, the church decided to pick it up again. And the two in many that applied for the experiment is… Xenovia and Irina." Said Nosogi

"I guess now I know how Irina was able to hold the Fragment on her arm now." Said Issei

"So… what now?" Asked Nosogi

"For now… let talk to Rias about this tomorrow. If Kiba truly is one of the survivor, he might doing something stupid and bring a war to the town. And that's… too much of a headache for me." Said Issei

"Then are we going to Buchou-san tomorrow?" Asked Asia

"Yeah…" Said Issei

"Then can I come?" Asked Nosogi making Issei looking at her.

"… Even if I tell you no, you will just sneak in right?" Asked Issei deadpanned

"… Maybe~!" Said Nosogi

Issei massaged his temple as he said "Just don't. I'll talk to Sona tomorrow to let you in somehow."

"I'm counting on you there Issei-kun~!" Said Nosogi hugging Issei

"Yeah yeah… now how about you go back?" Asked Issei

"Back? What do you mean?" Asked Nosogi

"Aren't you staying with Yuriya for the time?" Asked Issei

"Oh that… Since I'm here and all, so…" Said Nosogi smiling

"_Why am I feeling that there will be another headache coming?_" Though Issei

And true to his word, Nosogi decided to sleep with him. Asia heard that as she also asked to do the same as well. Tiredly, Issei begrudging agree as both of them take both of his side.

At the morning at school, Issei and Asia decided to go to the Student Council to ask Sona but…

"Oh. Kaichou is now at the ORC with Rias-sama." Said Student Council Treasurer Reya.

"Oh great…" Said Issei

"Then that mean we do this my way then?" Asked Nosogi as she sitting at the window

"Oi Nosogi." Said Issei

"Wait… aren't you that girl who proclaimed to be Hyoudou girlfriend?" Asked Reya

"Yep. Listen, I'm here because I want to talk with your King and Princess Gremory." Said Nosogi

"Eh? What is it?" Asked Reya

"Something related to the matter they are attending right now." Said Issei looking at his phone

"Those two are here aren't they?" Asked Nosogi

"Yeah… might as well get to the ORC." Said Issei as they leaving

"Eh… wait a moment…" Said Reya but it was fell to deaf ear

They then arrived at the ORC as he knocking the door "Oi Rias we're coming in."

As Issei coming in, he already see the church duo and the Devil side are already at each other throat. Irina surprise seeing Issei here as she said "Eh Issei-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well… I just… passed by?" Said Issei

"Oh wow… the two side already at it huh?" Asked Nosogi as she leaning on Issei shoulder

"Eh? Wait who are you and why are you so close to Issei-kun?" Asked Irina pointing at Nosogi

"Wait… aren't you…" Said Sona

"Could we discuss this later?" Asked Rias as she massage her temple

"Right. So do we have an agreement?" Asked Xenovia

"You don't have to worry. We won't sink our hand in this matter. But please keep your fighting outside of people in this town." Said Rias

"Very well. Then excuse us." Said Xenovia

"Then please excuse us. And we will have a talk later Issei-kun." Said Irina looking at Issei making Xenovia stopped

"That's right. I have my suspicion when we were at your house, you girl… you are the 'witch' Asia Argento right?" Asked Xenovia making Asia recoil back

"_Oh boy. This is going to be ugly._" Though the ORC, Sona and Nosogi

"Heh? Now that I think about it. It truly is her. I heard the rumor about her though." Said Irina

"But still, a 'Saint' communicating with a devil? Do you still believe in god?" Asked Xenovia

"How could she?" Asked Irina whisper

Issei hand start to shake as he tried very hard to not pull out Donner and splatter Xenovia skull. Sona though "_Oh for Satan, notice the situation already._"

"That said, there are those who had betrayed the lord and chosen to live in sin but not to forget their faith… are you the same as them?" Asked Xenovia

"… I could never abandon it. It's the reason I live for after all." Said Asia looking down

"I see… then show me your conviction by letting me ending your life!" Said Xenovia unwrap Excalibur

BANG. A shot pass through Xenovia ear. Xenovia and Irina look at the source to see Issei holding a smoked pistol.

"Atcha… now he done it." Said Nosogi

"Put that down before I decided to put a bullet to your skull!" Said Issei with no patient to negotiate

"I suggest you stepped aside. This doesn't involve you." Said Xenovia

"It is! She is my friend. You fucked with her, and the Heaven won't be able to shield you from my rage." Said Issei glaring at her

"I-Issei-kun?" Said Irina

"You? A single person like you think you can challenge the God?" Asked Xenovia

"God my ass! He's just a lazy asshole if he can't even save a girl who is suffering!" Said Issei shocking them as he just outright insult the Heaven Faction.

"You dare insult our God?!" Said Xenovia as she swinging the sword but Issei then shot at her hand making her dropping her sword. She doesn't have time to register as Issei then shot both of her leg making her knee down.

"I did warn you didn't I? Maybe I should give an example…" Said Issei loading his gun aiming at Xenovia head

"W-Wait Issei-kun. Please stop this. If you killed her, then people from the church won't leave you alone." Said Irina tried to calm down the situation

Issei then look at her as he then pull the trigger at Xenovia shoulder. Xenovia cried out as she clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Does it look like I care?! If the church want to fuck with me because of her, then I'll be more than willing to tear it down myself!" Said Issei releasing his KI and Dragon Aura

Issei getting too angry to the point that the building start to shake because of his KI and Aura flaring out.

Sona sighed out as they really done it this time. Honestly, why is there so many people want to piss off the Sekiryuutei?

"Oi Issei. You are scaring the other. Cool it off." Said Nosogi

Issei then breath in and out as he starts to calm down. He then said "Now please get out of my sight. Next time, if you even put that sword so much a millimeter near Asia…"

Issei glare already told them what will happened if they did as Irina nodded fast.

"Wait. Do you think you'll get away with this?" Asked Xenovia

"Xenovia… quit it. Issei truly want to kill you back then." Said Irina

"I suggest you listen to your friend. Issei Hyoudou here is not a simple human as you think he is." Said Sona adjusting her glass

"And what do you mean? Did you think we can't take him on?" Asked Xenovia

"Yes. I have no doubt. Do you want to know why?" Asked Sona

"Why?" Asked Irina curious.

"Because he's the Sekiryuutei." Said Sona shocking Irina and Xenovia

"But that's not all, by my calculation, Issei Hyoudou is already at borderline Super Class Devil level of power without Booster Gear. So let me ask you this, do you truly think you can fight someone like him when he's not even using all of his ability?" Asked Sona serious

"Eh? Eh?!" Said Irina as she looks at Issei

"Of course. If you don't believe me then ask your superior. Tell them that you pissed off the Sekiryuutei and potentially endanger the church. Then you'll see if we lied or not?" Asked Sona

"H-Hey Xenovia… I think we should go. We can ask our superior later." Said Irina

"Fine… but we are not done yet." Said Xenovia as they leaving

Kiba was about to say something but Rias already asked Koneko to silence him if he tried to make a voice in the meeting.

After they leave, Rias then said "So Issei-kun. Can you tell us what do you like to discuss with us about?"

"It's about the 'Holy Sword Project'." Said Issei making Kiba widen his eye

"I know about that after Nosogi saving Kiba from Freed yesterday. After that, I hacked into the church to find out some info about the Project." Said Issei

"Wait wait… you 'stole' the data from the church?" Asked Sona surprise

"It's not that hard. Anyway, I had read about the incident. But I want to hear your side of the story as well Kiba. Can you tell me what happened that day?" Asked Issei

"Why would you want to know Issei? Do you think you can talk me out of revenge?" Asked Kiba

"No I wouldn't." Said Issei surprising him "I want to hear your side of the story, that's all."

Issei eye look straight at him with no hesitation. His though is sincere. Kiba then sighed out as he said chuckling "You are an interesting person Issei-kun. One moment you are like a conquering dragon and then kind person the next… Very well. I'll tell you."

Akeno then prepare some tea as Kiba then tell them the story. After that, Rias looking down, Akeno looked pity at Kiba while Koneko look sad. Sona then said "I see… you must have it hard Yuuto-kun."

"Thank you Kaichou." Said Kiba

"Kiba." Said Issei making him look at Issei. "I know that you have all the right to decide to revenge for them. But there are two things: First is… you want to revenge against a piece of metal? It's a weapon, it doesn't have the will nor the voice to speak out. The weapon does not decided the good nor the bad, it is the wielder who decided that. You are a swordsman as well Kiba, you of all people should realized that."

"Then what? My friend died for me! If I can't revenge for them, then what do I live for?" Asked Kiba frustrated

"That's the second thing. Kiba… do you truly think your friend save you because they want you to revenge?" Asked Issei

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Kiba

"They want you to live. That's why they saved you. Think about your happy time with them and don't let revenge get to you. Revenge and seek justice for your friend is okay, but don't let it control you. Not only making you unable to do anything right, you will even throwing your life away." Said Issei

Issei, Asia and Nosogi then leave to the door as he said "Think about it Kiba. What would your friends think and how do they feel when they seeing you living such an empty life?"

Kiba just look down as he thinks about Issei question. Rias then said "Let us go. I think Kiba need sometimes to settle with his feeling."

The group agreed as they leave the ORC.

Back outside after leaving the school, they rode in the car as Issei then said "Ren. Did I told you to wait?"

"Yeah… If I did just that, then the devils might have to send two body bags to the church!" Said Nosogi with sarcasm

Seeing Issei silent look, Nosogi then said "Look… right now we have to find where is that psycho Freed at. And gathering info is your forte so I can't have you go gun blazing at the Vatican right now."

"… Fine." Said Issei as he opens his laptop

"How are you going to find the Fragment Issei-san?" asked Asia

"Not much of a problem since this town is the territory of the devil so it shouldn't be hard to track down the concentrate source of holy and light elements." Said Issei typing his laptop

"Got it… there're three place. One is the Caholic Church that Yuriya staying in. Another is at the bridge while other at… huh, that's curious." Said Issei

"What's wrong?" Asked Nosogi

"It seems that the signal is… scramble somewhat. Someone must have put up a barrier around." Said Issei but he then smirking "But that's more than enough proof that someone don't want to be snoop around."

"Where's the place?" asked Nosogi

"It seems that it's at apartment zone. We will have to track it on foot though since if I broke the barrier, they might move to another place." Said Issei

"I see... and the other is?" Asked Nosogi

"Most likely…" Issei phone then rang up to reveal it was… Yuriya?

"Hello Yuriya. What is it?" Asked Issei

"Um… Issei-san. There are two exorcists came to the church. They demand for shelter and food." Said Yuriya

"Did the one who demand is a girl with blue hair?" Asked Issei

"Um… yes. How did you know?" Asked Yuriya

"Haiz… I'll be right there." Said Issei hang up

"So… Caholic Church is it then?" Asked Nosogi chuckling

"Yeah…" Said Issei

Arrived at the Caholic Church, Issei was welcome at the sight Xenovia is now auguring with Yuriya.

"Why didn't you let us in? We're the agent of the Church after all!" Said Xenovia

"I'm sorry but we are from a different branch. You have to receive permission from our higher up first." Said Yuriya

"Why do we even need that?" Asked Xenovia pressing the matter

"Xenovia… let just go. I don't think we should make a scene here." Said Irina

"This is all because of you wasting our money on buying that." Said Xenovia pointing at the painting

"But it's Saint Peter." Whine Irina

"How in the world is this Saint Peter?! Oh God, is this my trial by putting me with her?" Asked Xenovia praying

"What did you say?! You people lack custom and ritual that's why you can't see the true." Said Irina

"What did you say?!" Retort Xenovia

"Excuse me…" Said Yuirya looks like she's at her wit end

It was then, the two stomachs rumbling loudly as they crouches down holding it.

"What should we do Xenovia?" Asked Irina teary eye

"Then how about raiding this place with our Excalibur? Since it wasn't our church after all?" asked Xenovia bringing her Excalibur out shocking Yuriya

"Okay… this is where all of this nonsense stop. What do you think you are doing?" Asked Issei as they walking to the church duo

"Eh? Issei-kun?" Said Irina

"Ah Issei-san, you're here." Said Yuriya

"Eh? You know her Issei-kun?" Asked Irina

"She's a partner from my 'job'. Now tell me, why in the world are you two making a ruckus here?" Asked Issei

"W-Well…" Said Irina

"You bought this piece of crap?" Asked Nosogi takes a look at the painting

"How dare you?! This is the genuine Saint Peter painting." Said Irina

"Let me see…" Said Issei as Asia also took a look as well.

"Whoa… it really is Saint Peter!" Said Asia excited

"No Asia. This is a fake." Said Issei deadpanned

"Eh~?!" Said Asia

"Unfortunately Asia, this is a fake. They bought a fake painting with their traveling money apparently…" Sighed out Yuriya

"Eh? No way…" Said Irina teary

"That's why I told you it's a fake didn't I? And look, we now don't even have money to get food…" Said Xenovia with stomach grumbling

Irina also in the same position as she holding her stomach.

"I could introduce you to a stripped club to make some quick cash if you like." Said Nosogi chuckling

The girls frighten at that as Issei then smack her head as he said "Could you quit it? Sorry about this Yuriya, but can you come with us to get something to eat with them?" as he points at the church duo

The said duo looks up hopingly as they completely let their hunger took control of their reasoning. Yuriya said "Eh… well, I guess I could leave the church under the care of Mikan-san men for the time being."

"Good, then let's go. I know a place nearby." Said Issei as he tapping his phone "And of course, please do try to behave…"

One look from Issei making them nodded quickly.

**Done. Please PM or Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rival meeting

After that, they then enter a diner as the church duo devouring the food nonstop. Issei looks at the girls at his side and said "Do all of the girls have this kind of appetizers like this?"

"hahaha…" Said Nosogi as she drinking some beer

After the… 'meal', Xenovia then said "Thank you for your hospitality. And I'm sorry for that ruckus earlier."

"Just don't spend your traveling money on something that worthless again." Said Issei chuckling

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Xenovia looking at Irina making her look down.

"Anyway, have you found any info about the one who steal those toys?" Asked Issei

"It's not a toy!" Said Irina

"It is in the other eye. Back to the matter, did you got anything?" Asked Issei

"Well… the only thing we know of is the one who steal them is Kokabiel." Said Xenovia

Issei look deadpanned at that. Issei then tapping his phone to call

"Yah! Sekiryuutei-kun. Did you miss me already?" Asked Azazel

"Be quiet you trolling pervert. Why am I have info that your 'lapdog' stealing Excalibur Fragment and brought them here?" Asked Issei

"Eh? You know Azazel?!" Said Irina shocked

"Wait really? Who is it?" Asked Azazel serious

"Kokabiel. Ring a bell?" Asked Issei

"Haiz… So it really is him." Said Azazel tiredly

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Issei

"Remember my little underling that I 'bought' back from you? She spilled some interesting info. While it's true that Raynare action is on her own account, but the one suggest it is Kokabiel. It seems he wants the nun Scared Gear for himself by killing Raynare after she success and have her eliminated you as you might interfere with his plan." Said Azazel

"And now his plan fail and he's stealing the Church precious toys huh?" Asked Issei

"Toys? BWAHAHAHAHA! Only you, only you would have the guts to call the church Scared Weapon as toys! But yes… Kokabiel is quite a warmonger. He's stealing those Fragment is most likely for…" Said Azazel

"A war with three factions right here at Kuoh." Finished Issei

"I'm surprise you already know." Said Azazel

"I have a job related to that." Said Issei

"I see… then can you do me a favor not killing him?" Asked Azazel

"No promise there because you Fallen tend to piss me off." Said Issei

"Hey! I said I was sorry for Raynare doing didn't I?" Said Azazel but Issei just hang up.

"… And there you have it." Said Issei

"I'm surprise. To think you know the leader of the Fallen personally." Said Xenovia

"Yeah… and now you know your job is right?" Said Issei

"Yes. And can we ask for your assistance in this matter as well?" Asked Xenovia

"Wait Xenovia, even if he's Issei-kun, isn't he just a normal person?" Asked Irina

"Do you truly think a normal person can waving gun around like before? And besides, a normal person won't have the leader of the Fallen phone number in his phone in the begin with." Said Xenovia

"But still…" Said Irina

"Didn't Sona Shitori told us this? She said Issei Hyoudou is at borderline Super Class Devil level of power without Booster Gear. So if we borrow help from a dragon like him won't it make our chance of success go up?" Asked Xenovia

"I guess…" Said Irina

"Good, but first…" Said Issei dialing a number

After that, Kiba came sitting with them. Issei then said "So Kiba, have you thinking through?"

"Yes… I have realized that you're right Issei-san. I can't wasting the life that my friends gave me. So instead of revenge for them, I'll seek justice for them." Said Kiba

"That's the way." Said Issei chuckling "Now I can assure and let you join this matter."

"Eh?" Asked Kiba

"Even though you have surpass your hated, but you still need to sever the past yourself." Said Issei. "You girls won't have problem if he destroyed those toys right?"

Xenovia sighed as telling Issei the Fragment is not a toy is impossible as she said "Very well… our mission is to prevent the thief from getting their hand on the Fragment so destroying them is a possibility as well."

"I don't need you people from the church to give me permission." Said Kiba

"We understand that you holding the grudge because of 'Holy Sword Project', but thanks to it, that we can achieved compatibility with the swords." Said Irina

"If it were up to me, I would rather burn those research away. Those toys are not worth for trading many innocent lives." Said Issei

"We understand. The church had decided that was an regrettable crime. The individual who was the spearhead of that project is now exiled as he is now working with the Fallen." Said Xenovia

"Who is it?" Asked Kiba

"Valper Galilei a.k.a the Genocide Archbishop." Said Issei as he taking his laptop out

"Eh? How did you know?" Asked Irina

Issei tapping his laptop for a second then showing them.

"Wait what is this? These info should be classified." Said Xenovia

"Ah that's right. You did say that you're good at information gathering after all Issei-san." Said Kiba chuckling

"Good that you remembered." Said Issei smirking

"I didn't know you have this kind of skill Issei-kun." Said Irina

"Not only that, but he's already had the location of the priest and most likely Kokabiel as well." Said Issei

"Wait really?" Asked Xenovia

"We can leave immediately if you want though." Said Issei showing them the location in his phone.

After that, they then leave in Nosogi car even though it was a little tight. Kiba then heard another part of the story on their way as he said "Wait then shouldn't we contact Buchou or even Kaichou?"

"This guy is a warmonger. If Rias or Sona show up, he will most likely kill them first in order to make it real." Said Issei

"_Well… that depend if they decide to follow us or not?_" Though Issei as he already sense other signature following him close by.

They arrived at the park of the apartment area. In the middle of the place, Valper already preparing the ritual with Freed. And floating on top of them is Kokabiel

"Ah so good for you to join in. Now would you kindly hand over the other two fragments?" Asked Kokabiel

"And what if I refuse?" Asked Issei standing in front

"Then I guess I have to kill the two of the group that follow you then." Said Kokabiel looking behind Issei

Issei sighed out as he said "Just come out already. Seriously, and I want to keep it a secret from you."

Came out is the remaining of ORC and Student Council. Rias then said "This is our territory Issei-kun. I can't let you handle this by yourself."

"I see… then tell me sister of Sirzechs, is your brother nor that girl sister will coming here?" Asked Kokabiel

"You are getting us in place of my brother and Leviathan-sama!" Said Rias

Kokabiel look piss as he then waving his hand destroying an abandon building nearby. Or he would be if Issei didn't build up the 'Boundary Field'.

"Do try to not involve other in your tantrum Kokabiel." Said Issei

"Interesting… I heard that this generation Sekiryuutei has a quite interesting ability despite being human. Heck... even what happened to Freed is quite unexpected. I had to make him a new body and put his soul back after pulling some strings from Hades." Said Kokabiel

"So that's why... I was wondering that he just popped back up after I blasted him to piece?" Said Issei

"Anyway... Since Sirzechs and Serafall won't be here, how about showing what are you capable of to me by playing with my pet… son of Man?" Said Kokabiel as he summons Cerberuses

Issei then bring out his 'DOT FILE rifle' as he load his special Magazine in it. Issei jump up dodging Cerberuses strike as he then filed multiple shot at it. The shot was powerful and it even enchanted with holy water as well. Quite a match to the guard dog of hell.

The guard dog felt weak because of the force of the bullets tear through it and the holy water inside making them weak as well. Issei then change to 'CTRL ALT DELETE Launcher' to finish up the Cerberus by blowing it heads killing it.

The other guard dog Nosogi took care of it by jumping on it as she spreading her Toxikinetic making it body start to bubble up. She then finished it by shot her shotgun 'popping' it.

Yuriya take care of the last one with her holy magic and striking it down with the hammer.

"I guess that's done huh?" Asked Issei looking at Kokabiel

"I see… it seems you are strong even though you didn't use the Booster Gear. The nun I didn't recognized though but that black hair woman… you are Nosogi Ren the Poison Sweeper right?" Asked Kokabiel

"Yeah?" Said Nosogi

"You are a demon hunter who capable of creating and controlling poison so strong that even the undead can feel the pain. I never thought I would be able to meet you here." Said Kokabiel

"Ara… I'm glad that my reputation even reached to you." Said Nosogi chuckling

"That's why I thought she was familiar…" Said Sona

"A demon hunter in this town and we don't even know…" Said Rias

Their musing was stopped when Valpel shout out "YES! Excalibur had been completed. And this town will be reduced to rubble in the next 20 minutes."

"What?!" Said the ORC and Student Council

"Of course. If you wish to stop it, you have to slay Kokabiel-sama." Said Valpel

"Freed… go kill them and show me the power of the Excalibur." Said Kokabiel

"Yare yare… my boss is a little demanding. But hey, if I can use Excalibur-chan to kill then it's okay with me~!" Said Freed swinging the sword around.

"Valpel… I'm the survivor of the Project. I want to ask you… why did you do it?" Asked Kiba

"Ah… the survivor huh? You see, I was fascinated with Holy Sword and I have always want to wield them. Imagine my shock when I don't have the aptitude. So because of my desire, I create the Project in order to make artificial Holy Sword Users. And thanks to you and your friend, I had achieved it." Said Valpel

"Achieved it? You decided we were a failed product and disposed of us!" Said Kiba

"Oh that… you see, all of them including you had something that allow you to wield them. That is the 'Holy Factor'. But it's not strong enough to manifest so I came up with a way: What if I extracted them and then combine them together?" Asked Valpel

"I see… so in order to create an artificial wielder, you extracted those Factor from people who had too little and then combine then and give that combining Factor to the other." Said Nosogi

"That would explain why there's something in them." Said Issei looks at Xenovia and Irina

"That is correct. I extracted them and crystalize them… " Said Valpel bring out a crystal "… Like this one."

"But I guess the church had continue my research after all." Said Valpel looks at the church duo angry. "And they dare to exiled me!"

"So the instant they can no longer be 'extracted'…" Said Nosogi as they already figure out the after that.

"That's right! HAHAHA! I'll show those foolish Angels and the church peon that they have wrong me." Said Valpel

"I see…" Said Issei

"**Partner… you okay?**" Asked Ddraig

"I guess…" Said Issei

"Oh since you want them so much then here." Said Valpel throwing the crystal near Kiba. "This have the remaining of those kids will. Consider this is my present since I can mass produce them already."

Kiba holding the crystal crying. Issei then said "Desire huh?"

All eye turns on to him as Issei tapping his phone as he said "It's true that human had advance many time because of their desire. It has been like that for a long time. But…" Issei tapping his phone and the Ley Line power start to drop as the ground start to light out. "Human lives only one. And toying with them is something unforgiveable. Valpel Galilel… you toyed with those children dream, ambition and take away their life. I'll make sure that you won't be able to get out of this town alive!"

BOOSTER GEAR SECOND LIBERATION. A loud sound was heard as Issei arm covering with his armor.

"And Kiba…" Said Issei as he then tapping his phone again. The crystal suddenly shatter then the light start to appear out…

"E-Everyone…" Said Kiba

All of the souls looking at Kiba with sad look. Kiba then said "I… I never stop thinking about all of you. Is it… is it okay for me to live?"

A girl then hugging Kiba as she said "Just live. We were not enough by ourselves. That's why, please live in our stead Kiba."

"I told you didn't I Kiba? They don't wish for you to revenge. They wish for you to live. They delivers their hope upon you. Are you going to throw them away?" Asked Issei

Kiba smiled as he then mumbled "Everyone… thank you."

The souls smiled as they nodded. The soul then start to gather at Kiba palm as wind start to pick up.

"So finally huh?" Asked Issei

"**Yeah… the Knight had did it. He had achieved Balance Breaker.**" Said Ddraig

"Valpel Galilel… By this sword…" Said Kiba he combine both light and darkness to "Balance Breaker: Holy Sword of Betrayal. I'll prevent this incident will ever happen again."

"Then I guess I should bring out my trump card as well huh?" Said Xenovia as she raises her hand up

"Peter, Basil, Dionysus and lastly, Virgin Mary, lend your ear for my humble request. I wield this blade in the name of the saint… Durandal." Said Xenovia drawing out the sword

"H-How?! In my research, no one came near of wielding Durandal!" Said Valpel

"Of course it is. Because I am one of the few natural born wielder." Said Xenovia charging at Freed

Freed tried to use Rapidly and Mimic power but the sword was instantly shattered by Durandal.

"Pathetic. It seems A fragment is still a fragment after all." Said Xenovia

"H-How is this possible? Aren't you supposed to be the invicible Excalibur-chan? Why did you break so easy?" Asked Freed panic

"It's over." Said Kiba charge in. Freed tried to block by using the remaining but Kiba sword breakthrough with ease as he sliced through Freed.

"This is our power combine together Valpel." Said Kiba

"A Holy Demonic sword? How can this be? Those two force can't be combine." Said Valpel sweating

"You are next Valpel." Said Kiba

"I-I see… I understand now. Because the barrier between good and evil had gone. So not only just the devil king but God…"

BANG. Issei immediately shut his mouth by putting a bullet in Valpel head.

"Tch that bastard." Said Issei

"Hou? Judging from your response then you must have known too." Said Kokabiel

"Know? Know what?" asked Irina "Issei-kun… what was it that Valpel trying to say?"

"HAHAHA! Very well then. Since I'm about to declare war then I have no reason to hide." Said Kokabiel "In the great war, it's not only the four Devil King died, but God as well."

"T-That can't be…" Said Irina shocked and despair

"Have you ever wonder why Balance Breaker exist? And young nun over there being exiled? It's because of those bugs appeared when God died that the church fearing of losing power that they exiled her. Valpel realized that immediately as before he can talk, that human there silence him." Said Kokabiel looks at Issei

One by one, the people who devoted to God slowly sinking to despair. Xenovia and Kiba have stronger will but the news still make them losing their will. Issei sighed out and said "Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

All eyes turn to Issei at that "Heck… I'm such an idiot too. I should have told Asia at the first place. But so what if God is dead? Ever since Adam and Eve took the apple, God always had been silently look over human. He only interfere if it's necessary which is barely ever happened. God is dead for a long time but we still moving forward so his death is not much of a loss at all. Heck losing porn is another matter though."

"**I can't believe you just turn a serious conversation into a joke like that.**" Said Ddraig deadpanned

"Hey, I'm serious here. Boob is the way of life. It's heavier than life itself you blasphemer." Said Issei raising his fist up

"**Would you stop that? It's embarrassing!**" Said Ddraig

"But still…" Issei smile turn serious "God may die but we got to keep on living. I'm sure that what he wishes to all of us as well."

"**Finally!**" Said Ddraig tiredly

"Who are you to say that human?" Asked Kokabiel

"Issei Hyoudou. A 'Fixer' in contract." Said Issei bringing his phone out

"And what is the contract?" asked Kokabiel

DOPAN. A single shot pass through Kokabiel right side taking two of his wings.

"To end you." Said Issei

"Interesting! Then let see if you got what it takes." Said Kokabiel as he charges in with his light sword.

Two earth hand popped up slamming Kokabiel in between. Kokabiel tried to get out but he heard

BOOST X5. And then Darkness Flame came out as they strike Kokabiel. Kokabiel managed to dodge it but he had to leave three of his wing back. He then heard it again

BOOST X10. A dark orb hit him and he then felt heavy as he dropped down.

"Wait what is this?" Asked Kokabiel

"A darkness aptitude magic. Using gravity to bind other down. Not to mention it can be more powerful…" BOOST as he raises his gauntlet up "With this."

"Y-You bastard. Fight me fairly." Said Kokabiel

"Fairly? I'm a Fixer. Not a warrior. And for you who dare to act out of line in my hometown…" Said Issei loading Donner as he aims at his head

"Goodbye Kokabiel." Said Issei as he was about to pull the trigger then his phone ringing. He was about to pick it up then the 'Boundary Field' broke as a white figure land down in front of him.

"Move it!" Said Issei

"That I can't do. Azazel asked me to bring him back." Said Vali

"I could give a fuck about that pervert. Now move aside." Said Issei aiming his gun at Vali head

"Then shall we fight? I don't think the town can't withstand it." Said Vali

"**So you have awoken Red.**" Said Albion

"**It seems we have meet again huh?**" Said Ddraig

"**Your vessel… just who is he? He didn't use Balance Breaker but he easily toy with Kokabiel. And he's a human to boot.**" Said Albion

"**Don't say that in front of him. My partner is quite proud of being human and he's unique. The reason why he didn't use Balance Breaker is because he didn't need it on a small fry like this crow.**" Said Ddraig

"SMALL FRY?! HOW DARE YOU…" Thus Kokabiel dishing out many curses.

"**Surely you're joking. He wasn't much but this is the Cadre.**" Said Albion

"**Haha! I leave that to your imagination.**" Said Ddraig laughing.

Issei sighed as he said "Very well… since you won't move aside…" as he walks away

"Huh? That's all?" asked Vali

Issei just smirks as he then press his phone as Kokabiel suddenly grudging in pain. He then scream out as the Light element inside him start to go berserk as he exploded.

Vali looks back at Issei as he said "How…"

Issei just answer that with a smirk as he said "Let's go back Nosogi. Job completed."

"That was evil of you there." Said Nosogi chuckling

"So? It get the job done…" Said Issei

"**Ddraig host got us there.**" Said Albion

"Yeah… let just go back." Said Vali as he flied back. But not before look back at Issei as he mumbled "Look like my rival won't be a boring person after all."

Issei group then going back by the car leaving Irina and Xenovia with the devils as reinforcement came.

**Done. Another chapter and meeting. Please PM or Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Three Faction conference

It had been a few days after he bid the group farewell and leave the clean up to the devils and the church agents as he then goes back home after Nosogi drive them. Issei right now is at his house. He was done taking a bath as he went back to his room. But he is not alone in his room at all.

"Oh you're done?" Asked Nosogi

"Why are you here?" Asked Issei

"Is that how you treat a guess Issei-kun?" Asked Nosogi chuckling

"Look… wasn't the job over? I killed Kokabiel and prevent the war. What else is there?" Asked Issei

"Actually, the Church after learning about this fact or more precisely, the government chewing them out for leaving Valper on his own to the point he nearly causing a war." Said Nosogi

"So… does it even related to why you are here?" Asked Issei

"It is. The three Faction had decided that they will meet up to discuss in this matter. And the government also sending Soujirou as their representative." Said Nosogi crossing her leg

"Wait really?" Asked Issei surprise

"Yeah… look like the whole gang will be here as well since I heard Date and Mana will coming here with him as well." Said Nosogi

"I see…" Said Issei as he sitting down.

"Now then… how about let's go to sleep?" Asked Nosogi as she taking off her clothes

"Wait… why are you taking off your clothes?" Asked Issei bewitched

"Why? Of course, I need to change into my sleepwear." Said Nosogi as she finished as she is only on her bra and panties

"No no… I want to ask why are you changing here in my room?!" Said Issei

"Of course to sleep with you." Said Nosogi

"Wait… why are you here? Don't you stay with Yuriya for the time being?" Asked Issei

"Well… because it's getting late and I'm too lazy to drive back." Said Nosogi

"Then go back there in the begin with!" Retort Issei

"Why… don't tell me you already bored after having fun with me~?" Asked Nosogi as she presses her breasts at his back

"Oi stop that! If you do that then…" Issei was interrupted by the door open revealing Yuriya and Asia

"I-Issei-san…" Said Asia trembling

"Nosogi!" Said Yuriya

"Ara… can you two leave? Issei and I have a lot of catching up to do…" Said Nosogi biting his ear

"Oi stop that!" Said Issei

"T-Then I'll… I'll sleep with Issei-san as well." Said Asia taking off her clothes

"Wait wait Asia…" Said Issei. "Oi Yuriya. Stop her."

But it was felt to deep ear as Yuriya starts to take off her clothes with steam out of her ear

"Oi don't tell me all of you going to sleep here?" Said Issei tiredly

"**Look on the bright side Partner. You always wish to be buried with breast after all.**" Said Ddraig

"Ddraig… I really don't need your comment on this matter at all." Said Issei

At the next morning, Issei and Asia at school then he was called by Rias to ORC at lunchtime.

Issei carrying his lunch box there along with Asia as he then knocks the door. "Oi Rias. We are here."

"Ah yes… please come in Issei-kun." Said Rias

Issei then goes in as he then finds…

"Hey there, Sekiryuutei…" Said Xenovia

"Huh? Xenovia? I thought you have gone back with Irina already." Said Issei

"Ah well… when I found out God was dead… I gave it all up and become a devil." Said Xenovia

"Huh?" Asked Issei as Asia looks surprised. Issei then turns to Rias with a look asking for an explanation.

"Well… she is the newest member of the ORC. I thought I should introduce you to her." Said Rias

"Ok… then what about Irina? I'm sure that a strong believer like her will have a break down after learning 'his' death." Said Issei

"Yes… like you said, she looked quite heartbroken when we separate. One of the reason probably because of me becoming a devil." Said Xenovia

"I see… then how will the church handle this matter with the two of you?" Asked Issei

"The chance of getting us exiled is quite high since the information we just learned are more than enough to make us heretic." Said Xenovia

"Okay then new question… do you want the church reduced to rubble first or after I put a bullet on each and every one of those asshole?" Asked Issei bringing out his Rifle

"Wait wait Issei-kun! The Church has reached out to us already." Said Rias tried to make Issei put away his gun

Issei then looks at Rias as he then put the Rifle back as he said: "So… what did they say?"

"I'll take it from here Rias." Said Sona as he and Saji walks in

"Sona…" Said Rias

"Anyway Hyoudou-san… I assume you heard this from Nosogi-san right?" Asked Sona

"Yeah… the big shot of the 'three' along with a representative from the government will sit down and discuss this matter." Said Issei

"That's right… but you didn't know that they also invite us to report about the matter. And of course you as well Hyoudou-san." Said Sona

"Huh? Why me?" Asked Issei

"Because you are the one who had killed Kokabiel. A normal human who is not even using Balance Breaker managed to do something that only a few can." Said Sona.

"Great… I know it was a bad idea to take this pain in the ass job." Said Issei facepalmed

"B-but Issei-san doing this to protect his hometown. Kokabiel is the one who is at fault." Said Asia

"Don't worry Asia-san. Hyoudou is not in trouble at all. They just want to meet him that's all." Said Sona

Issei sighed out as he sits down tiredly. Xenovia then looks at Asia then said: "Right… um, Asia Argento. Please forgive me for my word before. Because of God is gone, I guess that means you never were able to receive his kindness at all" as she bowed down

"U-Um… there's no need for that. I'm quite satisfied with my life now as I managed to meet many wonderful people." Said Asia

Issei smiling at that as his phone then start ringing. Issei picking up to check as he looks annoyed. He then turns off the phone as he put it away.

"Um… shouldn't you pick that up Issei?" Asked Kiba

"No need to worry. Just an annoying troll." Said Issei

"Annoying troll?" Asked Xenovia. "Hey… wasn't that also…"

Sona phone then ringing as she then picks up "Hello?"

"Hey Shitori heiress… can you pass the phone to Sekiryuutei-kun?" Asked Azazel

"Wait who is this?" asked Sona

Issei sighed annoyed as he then brings his phone out hacking the signal as he then answers "Really? Was that necessary?"

Sona looks at her phone then turn to Issei mumbled: "When did he…?"

"Isn't that your fault? I mean… you hang up on me after all." Said Azazel

"Get to the point. What do you want?" Asked Issei

"A million dollar and a sexy Goddess." Said Azazel

"I'm hanging up now." Said Issei

"Now now… can you take a joke? Anyway… I'm sure you heard from the two heiresses about what will happen a few days later right?" Asked Azazel

"How did you even know that I'm talking to them?" asked Issei

"After you 'took' my money and the fight you have with Phenex, I spend quite a lot of times to learn about your specialty. And I have to say… you are quite a genius here Sekiryuutei-kun. I mean I barely even managed to wire a normal phone." Said Azazel

"Yeah yeah… so what is it about the meeting?" Asked Issei

"Not much… just that I'll be expecting you there Sekiryuutei-kun. After all, you are the star of the show." Said Azazel

"And how are you so sure I'll be there." Said Issei

"The truth is… I think there might be something will happen there." Said Azazel

"Why?" Asked Issei face twitch

"C'mon… I mean the big shot of Three Faction gathering there on that day after all." Said Issei

"I see… so you want me there in case of the 'hiccup'?" Asked Issei

"Yeah… considering this is the contract." Said Azazel

"I prefer contract on paper." Said Issei

"Alright alright geez… I'll bring it to you a few days later." Said Azazel

"And how will I know that it's from you?" Asked Issei

"Trust me… you will." Said Azazel

"Fine… then I'll wait for it." Said Issei as he hanged up. Issei looks up seeing everyone looks at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just now… the one on the other side was Azazel?" Asked Sona

"Yeah… that's bastard he keeps on annoying me." Said Issei

"Then are you on the Fallen side?" Asked Rias

"No. It was a work contract only." Said Issei

"You really do any kind of work huh?" Asked Rias

"He does. I mean… Azazel did introduce me to him after all." Said Sirzechs walking with Grayfia

The other bows down at him as Issei said "Yo long time no see Sis-con Maou."

The other looks shocked at what Issei just did. Sirzechs just chuckled as he said "You are not going to let that go huh?"

"Depend… are you going to stop being one?" Asked Issei

"Nope! Never!" Said Sirzechs

"And there you have it…" Said Issei chuckling

"W-Why are you here Onii-sama?" Asked Rias

"It's oblivious. For the annual parent day at school of course." Said Sirzechs giving Rias the notice

"You are a Devil King! You can't neglect your work for this!" Said Rias embarrass

"Hou? Judging from Rias reaction, then that mean…" Said Issei looks at Sona who is looking at the other way adjusting her glass

"No Rias. This is tied to my work as well. I'm here to giving a look at this place because the school will be the conference of the meeting between the Three Faction." Said Sirzechs

"At our school?!" Said Rias "But why?"

"Don't you know? This school is very special. You Rias, and Sona the sister of Leviathan, Issei-kun the infamous 'Fixer' Sekiryuutei, Holy Sword User, Durandal wielder, the White Dragon and Kokabiel as well. This can't be coincident." Said Sirzechs

"And since I'm visiting here, might as well visiting the house that Rias built next to Issei-kun." Said Sirzechs

"eh? EH?!" Said Rias embarrassed

"Well well… this might be interesting." Said Issei chuckled

At the house evening, Nosogi looks at Issei living room as she then said "Why is the Devil King sitting in your house chatting and drinking with your father?"

"He said he wants to meet Rias neighbor." Said Issei

"Huh…" Said Nosogi

That night, they drinking and chatting happily as at the end after his father dead drunk, Sirzechs sit down with Issei as he said "Your parent are kind there…"

"Thanks…" Said Issei

"So what did Azazel say to you?" Asked Sirzechs

"He said that he hired me in case of the 'hiccup' in the meeting." Said Issei

"I see… I heard he is collecting Sacred Gear user. He's now having 'Divine Gear' user on his side after all." Said Sirzechs

"As I said with Rias, I won't join any factions at all. I prefer staying on the neutral side." Said Issei

"But you willing to work if it's for contract…" Said Sirzechs

"Don't look down on a 'Fixer' like that Maou. I will only work on the job that I felt like it. Troublesome jobs like world domination or kidnapping others are too much work for me." Said Issei

"I see…" Said Sirzechs

"I don't feel like changing the world at all. This kind of peace is more than enough for me." Said Issei

"You are truly interesting Issei-kun…" Said Sirzechs laughing as he then stands up "Now I believe I should head to Rias place. Since I have taken a lot of your time today."

"It's no big deal Maou. Night." Said Issei

"Night." Said Sirzechs as he gone back to Rias house

At the morning, after Sirzechs leaves back to the Devil World or more precisely, Grayfia dragging him by the cheek back. Issei chuckled as he remembered that.

"Issei-san. Is there something wrong?" asked Asia

"Ah no… it's nothing Asia-" Said Issei but he then bolt up "Ddraig"

"**I know. I sensed him too.**" Said Ddraig

Issei walks to the school gate to see a white hair boy leaning on it.

"What are you doing here… White?" Asked Issei

"As expected of my rival. You were able to recognized me right away. It seems you won't be boring after all…" Said Vali chuckling

"You didn't answer me… what are you doing here?" Asked Issei standing in front of Asia

"… No need to be alarm. Even though I would love to throw down right here, Azazel asked me to bring this to you." Said Vali bring out a folder.

"… So this is what he meant…" Mumbled Issei taking the folder

"Well then, if you excuse me… now that I have delivered, I think I need to get back. After all, don't want to spook the two heiresses any more than this." Said Vali walking away as his eye gleaming in a certain direction.

Issei chuckled at that. As soon as Vali is gone, Issei said: "Come out. You won't fool anyone with that…"

The ORC with Rias along with Sona came out as Rias said: "What was he doing here Issei-kun?"

"He's just a delivery boy for Azazel only. No need to worry." Said Issei looking at the paper inside the folder. "Huh…?"

"What's wrong Issei?" Asked Sona

"Oh don't worry. It just the contract to request me to be at the meeting after all." Said Issei putting the paper back inside "Now let's go. We need to get to class after all."

They getting in the hall to see Saji is dispersing a crowd. Sona then said: "Saji… what is going on here?"

"Ah… Kaichou. The truth is…" "SONA-TAN!" A blurt dash out interrupting him as a girl glomping Sona

"Wait… aren't you…" Said Issei as he realized her from at the Rating Game stand

"Yes… Issei-kun. This is Serafall Leviathan-sama. One of the four Maou and the older sister of Sona." Said Rias sighed out

"Okay… is sis-con contagious or something?" Asked Issei looks at Rias

"I wonder about that sometimes…" Said Rias tiredly

"Oh… aren't you that cyber magician?" Asked Serafall looks at Issei

"Cyber magician?" Asked Issei

"You didn't know Issei-kun? Even since your fight with Riser, you were known as a 'Cyber Magician' whose use a digital device for magic." Said Sirzechs

"Onii-sama…" Said Rias

"Huh…" Said Issei

"Glad for you then Issei…" Said Nosogi as she arrived with…

"Ren, Yuriya and… Mana? What are you doing here?" Asked Issei as seeing them in normal clothes as Yuriya had to wear normal clothes instead of her nun outfit

"It's been a long time Issei-san…" Said Mana expressionless

"Okay… so what are you doing here?" Asked Issei

"We are here for the parent meeting day of course. All I have to say we know you and they let us in right away." Said Nosogi

"I'm here for Asia parent day since I'm technically her guardian." Said Yuriya

"Oh right… and let me guess, these two tag along with you?" Asked Issei

"Yes…" Said Yuriya

"We're not here just to play Issei. We also here to scout because Soujirou will be representative after all." Said Nosogi

"Oh right…" Said Issei remembers the talk that night.

"I hope you don't mind right Maou?" Asked Nosogi looks at Sirzechs

"Of course…" Said Sirzechs

"Oh and Issei… can you help me with something later on?" Asked Rias

"Huh?"

(The ORC building)

"What is this?" asked Issei looking at the 'quarantine' room "And why are you two here?"

"I'm curious. Besides, the princess doesn't mind at all." Said Nosogi

"… Vampire…" Said Mana

"Huh?" Asked Issei

"Is there a vampire behind the door?" Asked Mana

"Eh? How did you know?" Asked Rias

Mana showing them a phone screen.

"Eh? You can do that too?" Asked Rias surprise

"She may not as good as Issei at information gathering, but she is second-to-none when using magic like Issei." Said Nosogi chuckling

"I-I see…" Said Rias as she dispels the barrier

"So… what's the story Akeno-senpai?" Asked Issei

"The truth is… Rias had a bishop piece. But because he was too dangerous so we had to seal him here." Said Akeno

"Huh? Just because he's dangerous, doesn't mean you can't just lock him away like that!" Said Issei

"You misunderstood Issei. The boy wishes to be seal away. Even though he allowed to roam the school at night but he refuses." Said Rias

"So what? A shut-in vampire?" Asked Issei

"But this boy is the biggest earner among us. He makes contracts with human via the internet." Said Akeno

"Oh… so that's why you want me here…" Said Issei

"Yes… I hope that he could somewhat open up to you Issei-kun." Said Rias opening the door

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shout out a loud voice

"C'mon Gasper-kun. You can come out now. You don't have to stay here any longer." Said Rias

"I don't want to go out! I don't like people!" Said Gasper trembling

"Did he have 'Agoraphobia'?" Asked Issei

"I'll explain later…" Said Rias

They enter to see a cute 'girl' holding a stuffed rabbit looking at them scared.

"A cute girl?" Asked Issei

"No Issei-kun. 'she' is a he." Said Rias

"… Please don't tell me he likes wearing girls clothes because they were cute or something?" Asked Issei looks at them

"You can read mind?" Asked Gasper surprise

Issei just massages his forehead for an irritating headache.

"The world is a big place huh?" Asked Nosogi chuckling

Mana just nodded at that.

"Gasper… you don't have to be here anymore. Don't you want to go outside?" Asked Rias

"I don't want to! I'm scared!" Said Gasper crying

"This is getting nowhere…" Said Issei walking to him.

Gasper saw that got frightened as the surrounding start to act weirdly. Issei looks around to see…

"Wait… why did my Dragon Aura acting up?" Asked Issei looks at his body glowing

"Eh? You can move?" Asked Gasper surprise

"Move? What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"**It's the Forbidden Balor View.**" Said Ddraig

"A what?" Asked Issei

"**Forbidden Balor View is a Sacred Gear allow the user to stop time in his vision. Never thought I will see it again.**" Said Ddraig

"That's so cheating. Wait… then why didn't I got frozen?" Asked Issei

"**Your Dragon Aura partner. Your phone must have reacted to the foreign magic source thus activating it for you. If one is strong enough, they can fight off the Scared Gear ability.**" Said Ddraig

"Huh… I see…" Said Issei as he goes and picks him up.

The effect then wears off as Rias saw Issei as she said: "Issei-kun… you're not affected?"

"My Booster Gear power prevent it." Said Issei "Now let's go to the ORC. Then you can tell me what his story."

Gasper kept on crying as Issei bring him to the ORC much to Rias looks of surprise.

**Done. Another chapter. It's nothing much besides a few meeting though. If you wonder how did Issei phone activate the Aura, you could say that Issei putting a mechanism in the phone allow it to activate when he can't. It's like an emergency back up plan. Please leave PM or Review.**


End file.
